Someday, Someday
by aragorn is mine
Summary: Long term Hiatus Ally hates Cowen, Cowen finds Ally amusing. The last thing they ever thought possible, well actually they never actually thought about it at all, happened. This fic is about Ella and Chars child Prince Cowen. NOT SONG FIC
1. Chapter 1

AN: **Okay this story will be going under a major editing session.** The first two paragraphs are weird but please don't stop reading before you get to at least halfway through the chapter. This is a two-part chapter sort off. But anyways read on. And don't worry the characters will become more mature. I'm in a high at the moment sort of. Please Review! Be nice people. Oh if you see the name Roxanne anywhere well she's actually Edwina. I changed the name.

Disclaimer

Everything belongs to the author of Ella Enchanted, Gail Carson Levine and I stole some names and lines from Tamora Pierce, Ever After, The Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants, Harry Potter and The Lord of the Rings. If something you recognize comes up it may be from a book (please tell me if that happens) or another fic though I've never really read any about Ella's kids except _Warrior Blood. _I really tried to make this original.

Chapter 1

A long, long time ago there lived a King and Queen named Ella and Char. They had just had a very cute and good looking baby boy they named Cowen.

"He looks exactly like me you know Ella, that's why he's so good looking"

"I think not Char he looks more like me!"

One Year Later

Queen Juliana and King Jonathon gave birth to a beautiful baby daughter. Princess Sabrina Alliane. Juliana and Jonathon were great friends with Ella and Char. Both sets of parents decided to join their kingdoms and get Alliane and Cowen married. They wouldn't be forced unless it was really needed.

Alliana's POV

Ugh the nerve of that boy! How dare he thinks that every girl he sets his eye on will fall in love with him! Who does he think he is? The prince? Ha. So what if he is? He doesn't own the place? Ok he does. But still.

Prince Cowen has just pissed me of again. Just when I was starting to like him. Ok maybe I wasn't but still. It didn't mean he had to "accidentally" trip me over during the ball. I mean seriously. I knew mother had been wrong when she practically forced me to go with the prince when he had asked me to the ball. When I tried to back up by faking sick, she had said with an amused expression, "Dear, you must go with the prince. He is really nice; I don't really see what's wrong with him."

I knew she was only saying that stuff to see the expression on my face. I had not given her the satisfaction though. I, being the stupid moron I am, agreed to go with the prince and thought I had backfired mother's plan by not putting on a face. Instead it backfired on me. This is so confusing argh. Anyway here's what happened.

It all started of when the Queen and King of Kyrria had invited my family and me to go to the annual midwinter ball. I did wander why the royals had suddenly invited us though I didn't think much of it as we saw each other too often for my liking. But we'd never been invited to the midwinter ball before; it was really hard to get there as we live very far away. My parents seemed to know though and weren't very surprised with the invitation. In fact their eyes started glowing and they seemed really pleased.

They had gotten all excited and made me be fitted for about a million dresses! That was the worst day of my life! Correction, was the worst day of my life until now, but we'll get to that later. All the dresses were the ones right in fashion at the time. To my luck. Note the sarcasm. The dresses originally had low cut necks but after a lot of persuasion (i.e. tantrums, I am a spoilt brat) from me the dressmaker, very reluctantly agreed to make the necklines higher. I don't mind dresses but I prefer breeches and such to them. Why do boys always have all the comforts?

My parents were looking forward to the ball but I however was not because of Kyrria's prince- Prince Cowen. Last time I saw Cowen was during his sixteenth birthday, almost a year ago. Cowen and I had always played pranks on each other, with our two best friends, since we were very young. He was a jerk then, and is still one now. He is very annoying, has a ginormous ego and I hate him. The problem now is Edwina, my best friend, and I can't play anymore pranks as our mothers, after our fourteenth birthdays, had told us to act more like our age and like proper ladies. That of course didn't really stop Edwina and me until Cowen and Joren, his best friend, had tricked us and our mothers found out. It was not pretty believe me. I don't really see why it was such a big deal, but our mothers seemed to think otherwise. They made us take extra lessons! Pure cruelty, I tell you. Needless to say I did not enjoy it. Oh how I wanted to smack Cowen's pretty face so much, that'd wipe of the irritating smirk he had.

When we got to Kyrria I got out of my carriage and dusted of my dress. There I saw him again, with his smirk and everything. The royal family was there to welcome us. Even though I didn't like Cowen his parents were very cool. Queen Ella, known to everyone as Ella due to the fact she didn't see the need to add an extra word to her name, was very nice and she was really pretty. Like gorgeous but instead of feeling awkward and nervous around her you feel calm and happy. I could always talk to her about anything and she would give me great advice and be very understanding. King Charmont, known to everyone as Char, was extremely handsome and he was also cool. He was a very great ruler but he was always busy due to this. He was more a friend to me and he always treated me well unlike his son Cowen. Cowen was fairly good looking as he had inherited both his mothers and fathers features. But looks are very deceiving. I can tell you that. My parents seem to think he is a godsend or something, he puts on a great act.

Anyway after the very warm welcome I was shown up to a very nice looking room. It was all painted a light purple and blue, my favourite colours, the bed, cushions and curtains and stuff were all colour co-ordinated. There was a lounge which had very comfy sofas and a bathroom that was all purple and blue too. All my stuff had been brought up there already and just as I was starting to get comfortable my mother and father came in and they sat down both looking a bit nervous. This was not going to be good.

My mother started of. "Now Alliane, we know that you…err… are different to other girls your age and we respect that but now me and your father…"

She was interrupted by my father who gave a very fake cough and mother sighed, shot him a look that said do as I say or you will regret it, and started again. "As I was saying Ally, your father and I have come to the decision that by your sixteenth birthday, which is in 2 months, you will need to choose a husband, otherwise after that we will have to choose for you, now before you say anything," she said quickly, " we have been very easy on you and we didn't really want to do this but this is the last resort, we will need an heir to the thrown."

I just stared at my parents, dumbfounded. My parents no matter how awful they could be wouldn't do this to me. I decided to see if they were joking. "You know mother that was a great act, you two really scared me, I mean you two being the nice and caring parents you are would never do this too your only daughter. I mean I'm only fifteen…"

"Marriageable age," my father decided to stop me from blabbing anymore. He seemed really upset and I could see it cost him a lot to talk, "Look Aly your mother's right we have been very easy on you and you need to get married, not that we want you to go but we do need an heir to the thrown and we only want you to be happy, your mother thinks it's for the best."

At this mother threw father a very dirty look and said, "That is your father and I _both_ think its for the best, now I mean come on Aly its not that bad. We all have to get married someday."

"What makes you think that getting married will mean I'll be happy? I mean it's not the only thing that makes happiness."

"Look we have given you a choice and it's all up to you otherwise your father and I will be bound to do it for you. Now we will leave you here to think and then come downstairs when the palace bell rings to dinner no excuses."

"Oh and wear a dress" mother added before walking out the door.

This was the limit. Just cause I'm a princess. Why were they set on ruining my life? What did I ever do to them? Ok don't answer that. Parents, who needed them anyway?

I decided to take a walk down in the garden to clear my mind and maybe come up with something to stop all this. So I got up, changed into a lavender gown with silver embroidery, with a very deep scowl (the dressmaker had burnt all my breeches and shirts saying, "such clothing is not appropriate for a princess") and I walked out the door.

I had been to this palace before but because I hadn't been here for awhile I had forgotten the way to the gardens. I asked a passing guard for directions. As I was turning left, I nearly bumped into a handsome young man. My lucky day. He had black hair and the most gorgeous blue- green eyes. What was I thinking? Gorgeous? No. I was the gorgeous one.

Anyway the guy gets up turns and puts on this charming face and says "Ah Alliane, still clumsy I see but don't worry I forgive you for bumping into me"

My shock quickly turned to anger. I could feel myself boiling up as I always did when I saw him and said calmly (for me) "What the hell do you think your doing running around and bumping into people. What made you think I would actually apologize? It was all your fault anyway."

He just looked at me and he said very sweetly and sincerely, in this really annoying voice, "I am sorry my Lady, I know that it takes a lot for a Lady to handle my good looks. Please forgive me although it isn't my fault I'm so good looking."

My mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. Was this guy for real? He tried to cover a smile at the look on my face. No one laughs at me. No one. I let out a cry of frustration (I have a bad temper) "Your apology is not accepted and I hope you die and go to hell. And for your information I do not think you're good looking enough for girls to purposely fall on you and personally I think it was _my _good looks that made _you_ bump onto me."

"Who's the big headed one now?" He asked smirking, "Although Sabrina it is true that you are very good looking and _I _have actually noticed. In fact maybe I _did _trip due to your good looks but don't worry I forgive you." He whispered moving closer to me.

This guy was so close to making me burst and he knew it. I could tell. He found all of this so amusing. I'll get him for it. Just wait and see I said to myself. "Well good for you. Though in my opinion it is pretty sad if a girl makes you trip." I replied smirking back and walking away so I could have the last word.

"Hey wait, come back'

"What?" I asked shooting him a death glare.

"You haven't said sorry" he replied.

"Well what makes you think I will?" I replied.

"Oh look at this a princess not knowing her manners, amazing. Since you don't know any manners I'll teach you. Usually when you make someone trip you say sorry" he mimicked his etiquette teacher.

I mimicked his words right back, "but you have already said you have forgiven me so I do not see the point in apologizing, Good day" with that I turned around a walked about three metres before I realized I forgot the guards instructions through all the confusion. I turned right back. He was smirking at me. "What's wrong? Don't you know your way around the castle?"

"As a matter of fact I don't and you as a gentleman should show me around" I stated. This was costing most of my pride.

"Oh but what do I get out of it?" his eyes had a glint and he had a mischievous smile plastered on his face.

"Nothing" I replied, stubbornly.

"Well, in that case I'm not showing you around anywhere." He said turning around.

"Fine, what do you want and it better be something I can give you?" I gave in.

"Well there are a lot of things I want and I can only think of one which you can give me Princess Sabrina" he said in a seductive voice and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I blushed. A lot. He noticed and smirked. "No way. You arrogant, pig headed jerk."

"Why can't you give it? I'm sure you've given it before." He was grinning madly now and could hardly contain his laughter at my blush.

"What?" I screamed. The nerve!

"I mean haven't you ever given peace and quiet to anyone before?" he gave way to his laughter but shut up quickly again.

I was dumbstruck. "Oh, I thought that…"

"Thought what?" he urged me to continue. He was red now trying not to laugh.

"Never mind, anyway can you show me to the dining hall? I may as well go there now," I asked. Very red.

"Sure, follow me"

I followed him into a great big dining hall. He left me there muttering something about random things and a servant showed me to my seat.

I was seated in between my mother and Queen Ella. About halfway through dinner "the guy" came rushing in mumbling a quick apology, without looking up, taking a seat in between Ella and Char and started eating. I wondered why he was late but then King Char stood up and started talking. "Alright now as you may all know the midwinter ball is coming up next week and so I thought you might need a reminder, Char cleared his throat, "And I would also like all of you to welcome with open arms King Jonathan, Queen Juliana and their young daughter Princess Sabrina Alliane of Rohan." We all stood up and bowed and curtsied when our names were called out so did the audience. "The ball is being held in their honour." Everyone started clapping. We sat down and I turned just in time to catch Cowen looking at me.

Ella stared at Cowen and then at me and said, "um Ally, in case both of you have forgotten, which I really doubt," she said slightly laughing. Everyone knew of our rivalry and hatred. "This is Cowen my son. Juliana and I have decided that you should now learn to overcome your… err… differences and get to know each other more and there is no way better than if you go with each other to the ball." She beamed at us.

Oh no I know what the stare from Ella and mother means, they want Cowen and me to get together. Why do mothers exist?

I stared open mouthed in horror while he stared back, though not looking as stupid as me. He had realized too.

Then being the irritating jerk he is. He says to my parents, "As much as I would love to go to the ball with Sabrina, I think that I should be a gentleman and ask Sabrina first. If off course you don't mind." Cowen and Joren were the only ones who called me Sabrina. To everyone else I was Ally.

I could see that both our parents were trying not too laugh at my expression. I was so enraged at him. I knew he had gotten me where he wanted. That…

"So Sabrina would you like to go to the ball with me?" he asked loudly enough for the whole word to hear.

My mother seemed to have regained her composure quickly and apparently had decided to join in the torture. "Well Aly, answer the question. Do you want to go to the ball with Cowen?" she said it more like an order than a question which meant if I didn't say yes I was going to pay very badly. What was this? Torment Aly day or something. I tried to calm down and mumbled a quiet, but a quiet so that everyone on the table heard, yes.

But Cowen being the person that he is decided to go that little bit extra and asked "I'm sorry I didn't hear you. Could you please say your answer a bit louder and clearer."

I glared at him and said a little louder, "Yes"

But he still didn't seem satisfied and I could hear the grin in his voice as he said, "Maybe a tad bit more loudly."

I was getting frustrated now and he knew it. "Yes" I screamed practically to the whole hall.

Everyone stared. I really felt like melting in my seat there and then. Please god kill me now.

Cowen's POV

I was staring at her, laughing inside. She was so angry. Aly was very different to other girls. She was never fake, nearly always kind if you didn't get on her bad side and naturally beautiful and boy did she know it. She had dark brown hair, rosy cheeks and lips, delicate nose and startlingly blue eyes with sparks of green. At the moment they were flashing at me dangerously. She was gorgeous. But very stuck- up. I should know. It was always fun to annoy her. The problem is she can retaliate. Like really retaliate. I knew I was going get it for this.

I knew I had gone too far but it was worth it just to see the look on her face. Her creamy complexion turning red with rage looked so cute. I couldn't wait to go tell Joren. Ha. Edwina and him were coming tomorrow afternoon just in time for the ball. The girls won't know what hit them!

I almost felt sorry and slightly guilty looking at Aly's face then. Keyword, almost. She shot me one of her death glares and angered me some more. I did not regret what I had done after that glare. But deep inside I knew that I wasn't being very fair. Oh well. I looked up and saw dad's face. He clearly wasn't impressed. Though I could see him trying very hard not too laugh. Mum wasn't having any easier time than he was. She was red and smiling slightly to contain her laughter. I could still see that she was angry at me though. Oh no another lecture before bed. Damn I'll probably be grounded. So much for a little fun.

Juliana and Jonathon were trying to contain straight faces too but unlike my parents were succeeding.

They were very nice people. Jonathon was a very good ruler as I came to know and Juliana was very nice and caring. And they fit so well together that any blind person would know that they were meant for each other. Jonathon had black hair and piercing blue eyes. And even now all the girls would drool when they saw him. Juliana was very pretty with a complexion similar to Aly's, dark brown hair and green eyes. I guess that's where Aly got her looks. I always acted "angelic" in front of them when Aly was around but normal when she wasn't. It really annoys her, which was why I do it. The best part is that her parents play along with it. They're great parents unlike mine.

Mum cleared up the Aly situation and gave me "the look" meaning that she would see me in my room after dinner. It wasn't very long until both of my parents came up not looking too pleased and sat down either side of me in my room, after dinner.

"Look Cowen your behaviour tonight was not acceptable" started Dad before I cut him off.

"Oh but dad it was funny and you know it. I saw you and mum laughing."

"Cowen, you really need to grow up and act your age. You're a prince for goodness sake." Dad was starting to get annoyed.

This was not good.

"Your mum and I have decided that you will choose a bride before your sixteenth birthday or we'll choose one for you. No buts. Don't give me that look. You know this was bound to happen sooner or later. There are many obligations and responsibilities with being a prince and you know it. You will fulfil these obligations and will not disappoint me. Do you understand? And as for the wedding, whether you choose someone or not you will, like the rest of us get married on your seventeenth birthday." Dad said all this in his authoritative and commanding tone. Sometimes I wish I didn't have a great ruler of a country for a dad.

"Look Cowen, honey," Mum said trying to make me feel better, "life isn't easy and you and I both know that your father and I are right. I mean seriously don't you think that you would have to get married eventually anyway."

"Mum, dad you two of all people should know how court ladies are like. Their always so fake and I hate fakeness." At this mum snorted, a very unladylike thing to do, and said, "You clearly showed us that today"

I continued anyway as if there had been no interruptions. "They all fawn over me and I don't like any of them. They really scare me." I pleaded my case.

Dad sighed and started, "son, believe me I know what you're going through, court ladies are a handful"

At this mum turned a questioningly and suspecting look at dad. Dad quickly turned back and said, "not that I did anything with them of course"

I sniggered while mum turned away from dad.

Dad sighed and quickly changed the topic, "but this is about you, look for someone who is not like all the other ladies. Someone smart, charming and funny. Someone who stands out and does what has to be done. Someone maybe like…"he trailed of.

"Someone like whom?" I asked irritated.

"That's for you to decide, anyway it's getting late we'd best be of," Mum replied, getting up kissing me on the cheek and walking away, not bothering to wait for dad. I could tell she was not pleased with him at the moment. Dad sighed again said goodnight and ran to catch up with my mothers retreating figure. I could hear them right now. "Char get lost I'm sleeping in another room today"

"But Ella why are you doing this to me? And keep your voice down. Do you want to wake up the entire castle?"

"Shut up Char and don't tell me what to do, I don't have that obedient "gift" anymore."

"Ella I'm sorry. What's the point on holding a grudge on me about such a small thing?"

"Small Char you call this small! I'd hate to hear what you'd call big."

"Wait up Ella. Please hear me out"

"No. I'm sleeping downstairs tonight whether you like it or not!"

"Ella"

I knew not to take them seriously. I mean what a stupid argument to have. Parents. With their voices in the background I fell into a warm and deep slumber.

Please Review! Oh and yeah I finally bothered to get of my arse and change this. So because I have given so much effort into it please Review! PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back! Don't you just love Lord of the Rings? And Aragorn. I'm in love. He's so… attractive and cool. Viggo Mortenson (I think that's how u spell it), the actor who plays Aragorn, is alright but he doesn't have long brown hair or anything so basically I'm in love with a character. Life sux. It's better to fall in love with real people. Aragorn got a great character. Liv Tyler or Arwen is sooooo lucky. Sigh. Nways-

**Important: I changed Laura's name to Alianne or Sabrina like her name is Alianne Sabrina. I couldn't choose. And most people except of course Cowen calls her Ally. Cowen only calls her Ally when he's thinking about her. Yeah. **

Thanks for the reviews everyone!

reply to the wonderful reviewers. Rememba I LUV YA ALL!

Nicole: she updated!. I know. I'm sooooooo happy.. Nways your story is really good. I actually read it finally. It makes mine feel so crap. Holidays are great! School starts soon sux.

rainyaviel: sorry but I dunno if u changed u'r name so yeah. But nways PLEASE UPDATE soon and although I love Christian (almost as much as aragorn) I don't think Daria should end up with him. Jerrold should cause he gets practically nothing if u know what I mean. Christian can get with the princess of Ayortha (srry 4got her name)? I know that's too typical but still. Please Update. I've waited like ages. Thanx so much for reviewing. I know my stories not that good especially next to yours but thanx for being nice.

warriorwolf: thanx so much! I'm glad u liked the fight. Um don't worry she will get back at Cowen badly but not in this chapter though. I'm sorry. Thanx

Belle Quest: thanx for the review

Bibliophile: thanx a lot for reviewing

Baby perfectionist: thanx so much and no I don't know how to write a situation like the one u mentioned so don't worry. Thanks so much for the review. Hey are u Maggie? If u aren't just ignore me if u are She Updated! Yay! BUT ITS STILL GOT A KINDA CLIFFHANGER! GRRRR!

WhiteCamellia: thanx so much. You're my first reviewer! Luv ya!

breathless74: thanx so much. Really appreciated.

Chapter 2

The next morning I got up feeling well rested and good. Then all last night's events came rushing back and I felt very gloomy. I changed my clothes wearing a blue shirt, which brought out my eyes. Oh god today's the ball. But on a happier note Joren was coming! Unfortunately that meant that Edwina, Joren's twin and Ally's best friend, would be coming too. I guess everything comes at a cost.

I decided to go downstairs and check if my parents had stopped arguing yet. One of the problems with being a royal was that there was no privacy and that you either had to be an Oscar winning actor and mislead the entire court or everyone in court found out that something was wrong and the news goes round like wildfire. It always ends up with the later with my parents. Another thing is that they can not avoid each other at all. With the ball and everything. Most people though don't seem to really care as they realized long ago that my parents never fought over something huge, it was almost always trivial.

Anyway so I went downstairs and decided to eat in the kitchen. I wasn't up to presenting myself to everyone this early. Mandy, the palace cook, as always was waiting for me there with a huge basket of freshly baked muffins. I gladly took one and sat down and ate.

After I was half way through it I asked, "Mandy have you heard about mum and dad's fight yet?"

"Off course," she replied with a smile, "your mother came to me at night after all. They fight over the smallest things. Ella can be a bit too suspicious for her own good."

"Have they made up yet?" I asked.

"No not yet but I'll give them till lunch" she replied cheerily. "What's wrong with you?"

"There's a lot on my mind but I'd rather not think about it now"

Mandy backed of and said with a nod, "I understand but you know where to go if you need anyone to talk too"

I nodded, quickly thanked Mandy for the muffins and headed toward the gardens.

There I met Juliana and Jonathon sitting quietly on one of the many carved benches. They smiled and Juliana patted a spot next to her for me to sit down. I sat down and looked at the flower garden. It was really pretty during this time of year. With different types of flowers blooming and scattered everywhere.

She sighed and smiled again. "I see Ella and Char have had a disagreement."

"Yeah dad was saying something about how difficult some of the court ladies were when they were young. Mum became jealous." I replied also smiling slightly.

"They can fight over the silliest things. Char would never do anything, I mean which prince didn't have court ladies following them everywhere and flirting with them constantly?" Jonathon said.

"What do you mean Jon? Have you had affairs with court ladies too?" Juliana asked very suspiciously. A lot like mum did last night.

"Well the court ladies just love me!" said Jonathon very blindly.

Juliana's face paled considerably. Apparently that was not the right thing to say.

"Humph I need to go" Juliana said upset. She got up and made her way back up to the castle.

"What did I do?" asked Jon bewildered.

I shrugged. Jon who still looked confused broke the silence and asked very cautiously, "if you don't mind me asking have you chosen any one to get married to yet?"

"No" I replied.

"Yeah well take your time. And don't just base it on their looks. You have to find the right person or as I have seen you will live a miserable life. Actually after getting married you will live a miserable life anyway. Better enjoy life as much as you can now. Believe me getting married, maybe the worst decision of my life. Actually I take that back. I could never live without Juliana, however angry she is with me at the moment." At this we both cracked smiles.

"Choose carefully Cowen," he advised, "you don't want to regret it. Have any ladies taken your fancy?"

"No, not really. They are mostly all fake." I replied sadly. "I guess I'll end up getting marry to whoever mum and dad choose. Hopefully someone different."

"Oh she's different alright." Jon said grinning. He looked happy.

"So do you know who she would be?" I asked very curious.

"Yes," he said but before I could ask, "I know her really well but we're not sure whether she'd marry you so I won't tell"

I was shocked. Someone who didn't want to marry me? The prince? Who could it be? I sat there thinking only vaguely aware of Jon getting up and saying something about making up with Juliana.

Alliane's POV

I woke up this morning feeling fresh. I didn't forget about last night though. NO Cowen was gonna pay. And badly. Edwina's coming. Yay! I can't wait. Unfortunately Joren's coming too. I sighed got dressed into another gown. Light pink this time. Yuck. Damn dressmaker and headed of to breakfast. There I noticed that Ella and Char were eating apart on different ends of the table. I took a seat in between them and started eating.

Finally after a few more minutes I could barely contain my annoyance and said, trying to keep my voice as calm as possible, "Ella, Char say something already I'm sick of this silence."

"I'd speak but Ella won't talk to me." Said Char looking pointedly at Ella.

"I'll speak when Char leaves the table Ally," said Ella looking into her food.

"Ok what have you guys disagreed on now?" I asked exasperated.

"Ask Char, I wouldn't know the full extent of it." Ella said still refusing too look up from her food.

"Oh for god's sakes Ella can you please listen to me for once, hear me out." Char pleaded very desperately.

I tried not to laugh but I couldn't so to shut myself up I stuffed a spoonful of porridge into my mouth. It stopped me from laughing but I ended up choking in the process. Both Char and Ella ran up to me and patted me on the back. I am one big loser.

"Are you alright Ally? We can get someone if you want," asked Ella very worried.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Don't worry about it I mean I'm not like Pamela "Oh no mama I just sneezed." "Why darling I think you might be allergic to the cheap dress your servants wearing. Don't worry dear when we get home I'll get you a new maid and you can have what ever you want for your poor nose." I imitated one of courts snobbiest, spoilt girls and her mother. That made Char and Ella laugh.

"I can see your fine then," said Char while laughing.

Ella sighed and stopped laughing; "I best be on my may, so much to do. I'll never know why people want to become queen anyway. Oh actually I do because they get too marry a prince who makes you believe they love you. When in reality they go behind your backs and…" Ella's mood changed so quickly.

Finally I know what's going on. Adults, they can be so stupid. That is why people should never get married.

"Ella you know I love you a lot and I've never, I would never, I wouldn't dream of…" Char said.

"Look Char just… I dunno go away." Ella said turning away.

"No Ella", Char said firmly and grabbed Ella's arm.

"Let me go Char," Ella said dangerously her eyes flashing brightly.

"No" Char said even more firmly, "we need to talk, let's go outside."

Ignoring Ella's furious protests Char took Ella outside into the King and Queens private garden.

I've never seen Char like this before. He was almost… menacing? I watched after them until I grew tired. I wondered what Mandy; the palace cook was up to. Mandy was a nice plump old lady who had been cooking here since Ella had come here. She was always the person who everyone would go to talk to and ask for advice.

I was making my way to the kitchens, after some directions from a servant, when I saw something I'd thought I'd never see. Cowen was sitting on a bench in the flower gardens in deep thought. Wow. I didn't know he could think! Hmmm. This is a very rare opportunity for me. I sneaked up behind him and screamed deafeningly in his ear, "what the freaking hell was up with you last night? Embarrassing me in front of the entire court."

All the passing people turned to stare at who was making the noise but when they saw us they shook their heads and turned back to what they were doing. They had learned long ago to just ignore us.

"I see you have not forgotten about last night." He said irritatingly calm and pulled out cotton balls out of his ears. "You know you can be very predictable Alliane." He smirked.

Why that… argh. He can die and go to hell. "Do you always put cotton into your ears?" I asked using all my strength not to scream in frustration.

"Only when you're around. You often tend to get loud around me. I can never figure out why though." He put on a mocking thoughtful face.

" You watch yourself Cowen. I might just accidentally slip something into your drink at lunch. Id be careful if I were you," I said threateningly.

He just smirked and said, "I'm so scared."

"You should be," I replied. I turned to go but he stopped me.

"Alliana, hey Edwina's coming today right?" he asked.

"Yeah and so is Joren," I replied.

"Well I'll see you around," he said and got up and walked of.

That was strange. Oh well. The thinking probably got to his head!

Cowen's POV

After my little talk with Ally I went back upstairs to my room and got my riding stuff. I was planning to go for a ride and maybe catch Joren. We were gonna have so much fun with the girls! I didn't really worry too much about Ally's threat. I mean the most she would put in it would be water. Oh life is so wonderful except for the marriage part. But still.

After getting my stuff I went downstairs and saddled my horse Darkmoon (An I stole from TP, I can't think of names 4 people let alone horses). Just as I was about to mount a messenger ran up to me and said, "Your highness, King Char would like to see you now in his private study, no excuses. I am to escort you there."

Damn. I forgot and I knew I couldn't get away. Still it was worth a try. "Tell dad that I'll come shortly."

"No your highness the King said to bring you to him now no matter what. I may even use force if the need arises." He shivered as he said this.

I sighed and followed him back to the castle.

There dad was waiting for me at his study he looked grave. He motioned for me to sit down opposite him and told the messenger he could go.

"So Cowen. You were trying to get away from me at the moment weren't you?" he asked knowingly.

I changed the subject. "So dad have you and mum made up?"

"I asked you first" he stated.

"Well then you can answer first." I retorted.

"Fine. This time I will. Yes. Now you can answer my question."

"Not exactly dad. You see I planned to ride and maybe find Joren. I had forgotten that I had to see you." I said not entirely lying.

Dad could see right through me. "Well I have something very important to tell you. Wait I'll call your mother."

Dad sent the messenger back and he came back with mum. She also looked grave and sat down.

"Honey, I was wondering if you would like to break the news to Cowen." Dad asked mum.

Alliana's POV

I was standing in the porch with sunlight shining down on my hair and face. Mother was there and so was the evil dressmaker. I was being fitted for my dress for the ball tonight. Great. Oh but you haven't heard the best part yet. The best part was that my gown was to be extra fluffy and girly with an extremely low neckline. In my opinion.

The dressmaker nearly had died of heart failure when mother was describing the dress and she was sketching. Calling it gorgeous and magnificent or I've never seen anything so pretty. You have great taste your highness. I nearly puked when I saw the sketch. I started screaming that I would never wear the dress and I would rather die. Mother said that if I did not wear it she would be forced to use force. Of course I dint believe her and continued resisting. So here I am now with two maids holding my arms tightly and continually apologizing.

I could have escaped from the torture but there was still mother and the dressmaker the deadliest people to have walked the planet and guards were guarding outside. How do I get myself into these things?

At the moment the dressmaker was jabbing me with pins while holding up the material. She was becoming quite frantic. One day is not enough to make a dress of such elegance she had said and insisted on me staying there for the entire day! By the time the dress would be finished I'd have to start getting ready for the ball. Mother left us at lunch.

After mother had gone the dressmaker said, "Oh the prince won't know what hit him when he sees you tonight your highness. He will be beside himself." the dressmaker and maids started giggling like mad.

I totally forgot about Cowen seeing me. No doubt he'll start teasing me about the neckline. I swear I'll do something to him before the night is over.

In the meantime I still had to endure these ladies for more than five hours. I'm counting down the seconds.

After much agony the time came. Finally. Yay! I left the room. My arms were sore where the maids had held me but still I was free! That's all that mattered. Or so I thought. I had forgotten about the ball. But of course mother was there to remind me.

"Dear it is time to get dressed. Now I know I have been very unfair to you these last couple of days but there have been some things going on which have made me rush. The time has nearly come for you to step up and take more responsibility." Mother said sorrowfully. "I just hope you can forgive me."

Mother never apologized to me before. I did wonder why she was acting more menacing than usual. "Mother of course I forgive you but what has happened for you to change and become like this?"

"You will find out soon enough. But now is not the time. Let us go and get ready."

Three painstaking hours later the maids were finished. Apparently I looked like a masterpiece. In my opinion I looked like a cabbage. No one shared my views unfortunately. The gown was a dark, midnight blue, which brought out my eyes with silver embroidery down the bottom and around the neck. It had sleeves, which flared out at my hands.

Mother and the others had put on "light" make up on me and I wore thin, long dangly silver earrings with a matching silver necklace. I also wore a small tiara at the top of my head with my hair falling loose out of the bun mother had made. My hair is untamable.

I walked out the room with great difficulty. I'm not used to wearing such high shoes and long dresses but mother "insisted" and you don't argue with mother when she "insists."

Outside mother and I met dad. He was wearing a white shirt and dark blue tunic and breeches. They brought out his eyes. He was frowning because he had to wear his crown and he hates wearing it. He says it makes him seem more powerful and higher than others. Mother was dressed in a nice, comfortable flowy light green dress that was simple yet elegant. When I asked her why my dress couldn't be like hers she laughed and said she wasn't sixteen. She was also wearing a crown and although you couldn't see outside inside she was frowning. My family could all conceal their feelings easily except for me.

We all walked down and met Ella, Char and Cowen waiting outside the hall to greet the guests. Ella was wearing a dress similar to mothers only hers was a lavender colour. Char was dressed in black and white while Cowen was in an emerald green. They were all also wearing crowns.

We greeted each other formally something we all hate. Though the only person that showed it was me.

Char kissed mother's hand while father kissed Ella's. Both men hugged (an the weird hug that guys do involving shaking hands) each other. While Cowen kissed mother's hand also and hugged father. I hugged Ella and gave my hand to Char who kissed it but when it got to Cowen I didn't know what to do. Everyone was looking at me expectantly. Reluctantly I gave my hand to Cowen who was smirking at me and placed a lingering kiss. I quickly tried to pull my hand away but Cowen held on tightly and wouldn't let go. He was enjoying this a lot I mean what a great opportunity to making me feel uncomfortable without actually doing anything wrong.

"Nice dress Alianne" he looked me up and down pointedly but his eyes lingered too much on my neckline for my liking. I knew he only did that to make me madder.

All the adults smiled laughing inside and just happened to take no notice of him looking at my neck. If it were anyone else I doubt father wouldn't do anything. Cowen that ass. I was definitely going to get him today. Whether it killed me or not. Cowen seemed to know what I was thinking and smiled, daring me. That was it. He was going to pay. This would be the biggest prank in pranking history. No. It would be bigger than a prank. We are too old for that sort of thing. Just wait till Edwina comes. It would be horrible.

We all stood in a line greeting the rest of the guests. Mother pushed me to stand beside Cowen. I was too close to him for my liking. Actually even being in a different country too him is still too close for me. My hand seemed swollen already. He was squeezing that tightly so I couldn't pull away. The doors opened and guests started to come. Most of the adults looked down at Cowen and my hands and smiled while others frowned. A lot of the sluty girls kept giving me the dirty's. Finally Edwina came. We both squealed with delight when we saw each other much to the disaprovemnet of our parents.

"You finally got here," I said.

"Yeah, I see Cowen and you have gotten close," she said looking pointedly at our hands.

"Don't ask," I said looking down with distaste. Thankfully Cowen was busy talking elsewhere and hadn't noticed the exchange.

"Oh yeah I nearly forgot this person here behind me is my dear old friend

Joshua," Edwina introduced us. I gave out my hand and he kissed it saying,

"It is an honour to finally meet you your highness. Edwina talks of you so much it nearly makes me jealous. She was right about you. You look lovely. Never have I seen such a pretty face." Joshua was very charming and extremely good-looking. He had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. He was very cute.

"Joshua is the next heir to the throne of Kyrria's neighbor, Aderyll, if the king their dies. You see the king was unable to produce heirs and he sort of adopted his nephew Joshua. Well unfortunately there are still people behind me waiting to be greeted so I'll see you soon and we can catch up," Edwina said before going to Cowen.

"Well I'll be seeing you and please save me a dance your highness," Joshua said before he too followed Edwina and greeted Cowen.

Next came Joren.

"Nice too see you again Sabrina," he said while placing a kiss on my knuckles. Only he and sometimes Cowen call me Sabrina my real first name. Though I do prefer Ally.

"Nice too see you too. I hope the journey went well?" I asked.

"Well it wasn't very good but it was worth it just to see you," he replied smirking.

"I feel so loved," I said sarcastically.

"You and Cowen seem to be getting close" he said noticing for the first time our hands.

"Don't ask" saying the same that I said to his sister Edwina.

The line seemed to be endless and more and more people kept on coming. At last there were only a few people left to greet. Unfortunately among them was Pamela, her mother and George, Pamela's cousin. Pamela had long, curly blonde hair that she had tried to straighten. Her dress, which was bright red, had a remarkable neckline. She was pretty.

Pamela as usual scowled at me and practically threw herself on top of Cowen. Ha. Cowen looked like he was dying and he looked at me pleadingly. Hmm. Should I help him? Nah, he can suffer just a little bit more. I think I know what I'll do to Cowen tonight for revenge. Ha. Cowen will die. He he he.

Unfortunately since I was so busy looking at Cowen and laughing I didn't see George coming up behind me and taking my other hand. Cowen still held onto my right hand. I looked up and saw that George was trying to take my right hand too but Cowen would not let go. Ok maybe I'll make my revenge less dreadful.

"My darling, you look lovely," George said while clutching my hand too his chest. I tried to pull my hand away but it wouldn't budge. Hey I was pretty tired you know especially after all that kissing and hugging.

George was a big round guy who was known to go after rich girls. He was extremely ugly and disgusting. Worst part is he seems to have taken a liking for me or rather my crown.

"Um thank you George now if you may I still have to greet more people." I looked behind him but apparently George was the last person in line. Where did the people go when you needed them?

"I hope you will save a dance for me tonight," George asked still holding my hand possessively.

"Um… I don't think I can George. You see…"I tried to continue but he stopped me by pressing his big, fat, greasy finger to my lips.

Oh My God. I was very pissed now. I stepped back, pulled my hand away which he had loosened his hold on and I slapped him. Or tried too. He caught my hand. Shit. Then Cowen came too the rescue. My knight in shining armor. Not. Thankfully and pulled my hand away from George and took it in his own. George couldn't do anything now. But Cowen could. I don't know if that's worse.

Thankfully just then mother came. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything but could you kind sir please go inside now. The ball is about to start." Mother said looking at George, before she turned to Cowen and me and looked at us knowingly.

"Mother it doesn't look like what you think," I said desperately looking at Cowen for help. But help was something I wasn't about to get.

"No dear of course not. But I can see you have finally taken our advice," she said.

"Mother that horrible George…" I tried.

"I understand dear, don't worry you and Cowen have every right, but maybe you should do these things a little later. We are going to be announced now," mother said.

I looked at Cowen who as usual was smirking at me. I glared at him and freed my hands. We both then went up and stood behind our parents. Cowen offered me his hand. Mother looked back at us smiling at Cowen and glaring at me. I sighed and took it. It was going to be a long night.

The herald had already announced our parents and now it was our turn.

'Presenting his highness Prince Cowen Phillipe Charmont of Kyrria and Her Highness Princess Sabrina Alliane Maria of Rohan'

We both stepped out and walked down the stairs. Just as we reached the bottom and I was just starting to relax, a foot came in front of me and I tripped. Cowen put his arm around my waist to stop me from falling. I looked up at him and saw an evil glint in his eyes. Stupid moron had tripped me on purpose so he could look good and embarrass me in front of everyone at once. He still held me but I pulled back. Right on time mother came up to us and gave me one of her looks.

Great now I had to thank him for tripping me. life is so unfair.

"Thank you, your highness. If you had not been there I may have tripped and died." I said sarcastically. I knew I was going to get it from mother now.

"It was my pleasure," Cowen said smiling evilly at me.

"Well that was unexpected," Ella said clearing the situation up, "um now Prince Cowen and Princess Sabrina will open the ball.

Shit. I forgot about that. Cowen offered his arm again and I accepted. Then he put an arm around my waist again and I put my hand on his shoulder. I made sure to stand as far from him as possible. About one foot but Cowen had different ideas and when the song started he pulled me close. Like really close. I was dying I mean all those people were looking and I couldn't move back now, he had a strong grip. So instead I had too endure one very long, slow dance. The adults probably had something to do with this.

After the song finished I sighed with relief but then everybody else came onto the dance floor and Cowen wouldn't let go. So I had to go through hell a second time. After that song had finished though father saved me and asked to dance with me. After that I danced with Char who was a great dancer and loads more of dad's friends and their sons. It was pretty tiring especially with all the guys trying to make moves on me. Finally managing to escape I sat down on one of the chairs, my cheeks were flushed. Edwina came and sat next to me.

"Finally we can talk. I thought you'd never stop dancing." Edwina said.

"I also had lost hope but me being me I had to get out and so I did, another victory for Sabrina the great." We laughed.

"Oh it's so good to see you again. What did I miss?"

"Nothing much. Just the usual with a little extra. Parents want me to get married by my seventeenth."

"What?"

"Yeah sucks doesn't it?"

"Understatement"

"What's up with you?" I asked Edwina but before she could reply Joshua came up to us.

"Hey there ladies! Anyone want a dance?" he asked so charmingly.

"I would but I'm too tired. Dance with Edwina." I said. He looked disappointed.

"Well that's too bad. Um how about we dance after Edwina and me have?" he tried again.

"Sure," I smiled. Edwina just kept on looking at us form one to the other.

"Well how about it Eddie, up to it?"

"I am if you don't call me Eddie," she replied.

So they went of and danced while I sat their drinking water. But apparently someone else had noticed I was alone. George came toward me. Oh no. I am going to die. I looked around for anyone around me. Father and mother were busy dancing on the other side of the hall so were Ella and Char. But Cowen was nearby. Hmm. Who to pick? Cowen or George? Cowen. I stood up and practically ran to Cowen pulled him up and started dancing.

He just looked astonished until he saw George. Then he smiled. I could tell what was going on inside him now. Whether to make me suffer more by giving me to George or dancing with me and saving me.

Oh god his gonna give me to George. I silently pleaded with my eyes at him but I don't think he'll listen.

I can't be bothered to write anymore so yeah. Please Review if u want me to write the next chapter and remember to go easy on me.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey peoplez I'm back! I luv the sisterhood of the travelling pants! I read like the first one two years ago and I fell in luv with it then the second one was alright then the third one is sooooooo cool! I know it's weird cause it says it's about pants which is kinda gay but the book isnt about pants its like 4 lines on the pants and that's it so… I luv Eric! And Bee rocks! She is sooooo cool. Kostos is cool too! The movie Eric (Mike Voge something) looked extremely ugly in 1 pic and looked extremely hot in another! Nds everyone looks like just how I imagined except Tibby's prettier than I imagined and Kostos is kinda not good looking and Carmen's kinda chubby. Bu ti know u think its weird cause it's about pants but rememba if it was I assure you I would not love it. When my friend 1st gave it to me I was like 'what is wrong with you?" but then I got bored so I read it and 1st chapter was a bit boring and then it was sooooo good I fell in love!

Here's the next chappie-

Alliane's POV

Oh god his gonna give me to George. I silently pleaded with my eyes at him but he didn't listen or chose not to notice.

Oh no what am I gonna do? Die die die. Stuff Cowen. I would never hear the end of this. Wait I think there's still hope. Joshua!

Joshua was dancing with Edwina near us. Now if I could just steer Cowen and me near them everything will be all right. I slowly and carefully steered us toward them trying to look and act normal or otherwise Cowen will see what I'm up to. Just a bit more. There, perfect.

"Why hello there Joshua and Edwina," I said turning toward them and away from George.

"Hi, I thought you said you were tired" Joshua said suspiciously.

"Something inside of me drove me to dance. Unfortunately all the good looking people were taken so I ended up with him" I said pointing to Cowen who had just realized what I did and scowled.

"Right" Joshua said looking at Cowen.

"Um have you two met?" I asked looking at one to another.

"Yes we have. Now Alliane would you like to go somewhere quiet away from all this noise?" Cowen asked ever so politely. What was wrong with him?

"Actually your highness, Princess _Ally_," Joshua said emphasizing Ally, "Promised me to dance and I think this would be the perfect time." Joshua then looked at me and smiled that wonderful smile. I literally felt my heart melt.

"Yes Cowen I think that now is the right time for our da…" I said before Cowen interrupted me.

"Good since you agree we'll be going then Sabrina. Good night Edwina and Joshua" Cowen said all this so fast and steered me out of the hall. I hadn't actually caught my breath or registered it until we were outside in the garden.

"Um, not meaning to be rude but Cowen What the hell was that?" I asked.

He sighed. "Look Sabrina there is something wrong with that guy."

"What do you know about Joshua? How dare you say something like that Cowen? Do you know the guy? Look in the mirror at yourself before looking at someone else's faults." I screamed but before I could continue Cowen started talking.

"Sabrina please don't be mad but I have this weird feeling toward him and… and it isn't good." He finished lamely.

"Cowen since when did I care what you felt? And since when did I agree with you judging people, I mean _you _like **my parents** for God's sake and think they're funny!" I exclaimed.

Cowen sighed again and said, "Sabrina I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about him but if you don't want to listen to me then fine. You can associate with him as much as you want. I was only looking out for you. Plus I don't think Joren likes this guy either."

" I don't care what Joren thinks and since when did you start looking out for me?" I asked suspiciously.

"Since forever Sabrina. I mean how do you think you've managed to live all these years without problems?" Cowen asked with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Since when did I never have problems Cowen I mean you've always been there."

"Exactly my point Sabrina I've been the biggest and only problem in your life." Cowen said still with no emotion.

"Well I don't see anything as worse as you for a problem and besides what have you been doing to "protect" me exactly?" I asked curiously.

"That my lady I cannot tell you. I think we should go back inside now. No doubt mum and dad are waiting for us." He stood up.

I followed still curious as to what he was doing to "protect" me.

"Oh there you are darlings. We've been looking all over for you. Duke Edingbor would like to make a special announcement about his only daughter! Come quickly and take your seats." Ella said and with that we were both ushered to the front with all the thrones and we just "happened" to have seats next to each other.

"Well since the prince and princess have finally come here maybe we can start. Though I don't know what they were doing alone outside!" at this I just had to blush and everyone looking at me. Stupid. Stupid. Cowen as usual looked cool and collected.

"Ah I remember what it was like to be young. So wonderful were those days. Who would have thought Ella and Char would marry? Or Count William and Countess Serena?" a lot of people started laughing and pointing. "Well today I am here to announce of another bond of marriage and which will, hopefully last for eternity. I am proud to say my only daughter Christina is engaged to Count Peter and Countess Sarah's son Edward. Let us do a toast.

"To Edward and Christina!" Edingbor said raising his glass.

"To Edward and Christina" the crowd replied and drank.

Edward and Christina were beaming and everyone went round and congratulated them.

I smiled. They were so lucky to find someone special. They looked like they were meant for each other. I wonder if I'll ever find anyone like them. I looked around and my eyes flew past Cowen and landed on Joshua. Could he be the perfect one for me?

Cowen stood up and went round to congratulate the new couple. Sighing I stood up and joined him.

"Congratulations Christina" I said smiling while hugging her.

"Thank you so much" she replied hugging back. "I think it will be your turn soon though. Perhaps Cowen and you?"

"What?" I screamed horrified.

"Don't try that face Ally you know it is pretty obvious especially with you two going outside alone, holding hands and everything." She smiled knowingly.

"There is nothing going between us. We have and always will hate each other. Besides I think I may like someone else." I said determinedly.

"Oh Who? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Please!" Christina begged.

"Well there is that guy Joshua. You know him?" I whispered looking around making sure no one was eavesdropping. Court gossip. Not entirely satisfied because I had a feeling that someone had listened I looked around once more but everyone seemed to be busy with his or her own conversations. I ignored the feeling. That I realized later was my first mistake.

"I may know him. Edwina's friend right?" Christina said thoughtfully and squealed. "That's wonderful Ally! I'm happy for you."

"Thanks but we haven't actually done anything yet so…"

"Don't worry everything will work out" she said understandingly.

"I hope so"

Just then Cowen came up to me and without a word he grabbed me by the arm and took me to the front of the dais and screamed at the top of his lungs. "Ladies and Gentlemen I would like now to announce another engagement. Princess Sabrina Alliane Emelia Marie is now engaged to…"

Sorry people but I had to end it here. Now I dunno if you guys remember but in the first chapter Ally is complaining about Cowen at the ball so this is kind of like a recount though since I suck I also have stuff in the present tense. Hopefully you aren't confused. Cya!


	4. Chapter 4

Just so u know I added a paragraph into the last part of this chapter. It's not that important but…

I am so sorry about that cliffy but my betta reader told me to stop the chapter there and so I did and yeah it's all her fault. By the way that sort of cliffy was dedicated to tickled blue! Anyone who has read her story up to chapter 22 will know what I'm talking about. At least she updated! Yeah I am sorry it took me so long to update but I had camp and we both had an endless week of tests and my betta reader couldn't edit my story so yeah. Nways read on and hopefully enjoy the chapter.

**Important: **I am sorry but I think you guys will be in a bit of disappointment at the cliffy ends but originally the chapter ended later so that's why it isn't really… Moving on I'm really sorry if it is a disappointment but… oh and lastly this is a very short chapter so I'm also sorry for that. Now I will shut up and let you guys read on… actually I forgot but I didn't thank my reviewers last time so yeah I'll thank you guys at the end!

Chapter 4

I regained my senses and before he could continue I stepped on his foot really hard. That was my second mistake. Don't get me wrong though, it worked. He had stopped talking but when I stepped on his foot his other foot which was taking a step forward turned toward me instead. This ended up with him tripping and ripping my gown causing us both to fall. He ended up on top of me, which was a very awkward position to be in, especially in front of THE ENTIRE COURT. Great they'll be talking about this for ages now. I looked up and glared at him and he glared right back as if this was my fault. Well I'll give him something to blame me about. Why that little ass!

Well um Ella tried to say something but for once she was unsuccessful. No one else dared to utter a sound due to the immense shock they had just received.

Cowen got up and he offered his hand to me, like the perfect gentleman, but I refused to take it and got up myself. Stupid Cowen, always trying to make himself look better than me whatever the situation. Mother and father are probably going to blame this all on me. As if _I _wanted this to happen, I mean look at me. I looked down and saw my beautiful gown had a huge rip from my feet to the top of my knees. You could see my legs now. Tears started forming in my eyes when I looked up at my parent's disappointed and dismayed faces. This was all because of HIM. I would not cry in front of all these people especially not in front of HIM. I would not give the satisfaction of him getting to me. No. I would simply save the tiny amount of dignity I still have left and run out of the hall.

Making my decision I ran through the castle with the tears threatening to spill. Running to someplace where no one would find me. My feet led me to the royal menagerie and there I found a small clearing that would keep me hidden from strangers and there I fell and started to cry. I don't know how long I cried but it seemed like ages.

That is what happened and now I think is the time to fulfill my promise. Cowen will pay. I laid there thinking of something to do to him. After awhile I fell asleep with a plan fully formed in my head.

This is the part I added

I woke up with the sun shining down onto my face. I blinked and then all last night's events came back. I was so angry with everybody but in particular…at HIM. Especially At HIM. It was all his fault. What was up with him anyway? Why did he do that? I got up and looked down at my dress again and saw it was covered with dirt and leaves. I dusted them off hurriedly. I better get back to the castle. Mother and father are surely worried. I didn't want to go back yet though. I wondered around for a bit looking around me and I found that I didn't know my way back to the castle. Great. Just great. I bent down and rested my head on the ground again trying to find any of my footprints leading to the castle. I found one, two… I continued following them until the edge of the forest. It seemed a long way. I'm pretty sure it wasn't that long. At the edge of the clearing I looked out and there to my relief and fright I saw …

AN- I know. Sorry short chapter but don't worry next chapter will come very soon. This was the only way I could update quickly and I promise as soon as my betta reader edits chapter 5 I'll post it. By the way if you're confused about Sabrina saying 'and that is what happened' in the last paragraph, remember she is recounting what happened to her from before. If you don't understand read the beginning of chapter 1. Please Review if you're still confused, review and I'll try my best to explain. Please Review :P

Now a thanx 2 my wonderful, lovely reviewers, who are wonderful

Oh and just so u know um… I have more spelling and grammatical errors esp. in chapter 1 because I posted up the wrong file after changing Ally's name and I didn't realise till later what I had done and since I'm such a lazy person I didn't bother to post up the real one so now that that's cleared up well….

Now thank you to you wonderful people out there reviewing!

I luv ya lots

JustWriter- no I'm sorry but that is not what happens. Sorry to dissapoint u. and btw I'm a freakin teen myself not an adult. I can't think like one so how can I write in the POV of one. But yeah you have to remember that Ella and Char aren't very old and same for Julianna and Jon. They got married early and had kids early plus its not like there aren't any adults out there that don't act like teens. Take Jo for example, ok she may not act like a teen but she talks like one. And I suck at this anyway so… I'll try to make them less teenagerish but I won't promise anything… Well thanx 4 your review oh and I don't care if someone else uses the word ginormous I am the only person I know of that uses that word. So there. P

Jyska- I luved your review so much. Lolz. Its nice to know some people appreciate my story.

Darkfire586- thanx so much. I feel loved! But you've got to remember since my fics the first you've read well… I can assure u there r prob. Increadibly betta ones. Thanx!

Miamia91- is that how u spell it? Well thanx so much 4 reviewing Jess! It is u right? If it isnt I'm sorry but if it is- Maggie cant write anymore! So depressing. I feel sorry for her. Nways thanx! ;D

Caitlyn- thanx so much 4 reviewing. It's good 2 know that u're enjoying my story. Um I am so sorry if it was a huge disappointment 2 u but yeah. Thanx!

Flammingirl- hey! Thanx so much 4 reviewing. I've actually written 12 chapters of this story already but I'm changing stuff and my betta reader needs to edit my story but yeah. Thanx so much and I know I am mean! grins thanx!

Nottelling- hey! My self esteem just soared up so high! Thank u so much but I'm not all that. Really. I am flattered! Wait hang on a second that compliment isn't because so I'd update faster is it? looks at nottelling suspiciously well I know the punctuation is weird esp. in the 1st chappie cause I accidentally posted the wrong file and now I really cant be bothered posting the real one back up again. I had 2 change it in the first place because I changed Ally's name. well thanx soooo much and I'm sorry if I dissapointed u with my pathetically crap chapter. And yeah tp is Tamora Pierce! Great what's u'r fav book by her?

Abby- I am so sorry for taking so long updating. Thanx 4 reviewing! I luv reviews! I know poor Ally. I am so sorry if I disappointed u in that chappie. But thanx!

Smittened by Marauders- I luv u'r pen name. So cool! Marauders are so hot! Well um I am so sorry if I disappointed u with that chapter but if I give u a longer one next time will u be happy? Well thanx soo much 4 reviewing!

Amelia- since I don't live in America I quit watching the last idol when it was the top sommething. I don't rememba but yeah. George is actually a guy I don't really like in Tamora Pierce and my friends luv him so obviously I had to make him the gross, weirdo dude. Well tahnx so much for reviewing!

Buffyrox- thanx 4 reviewing! Um I am so sorry if I disappointed u with this pathetic thing I call a chapter. But thanx! And please 4give me.

Emma-J-Riddle- thanx so much 4 reviewing! Um I am really sorry if u got disappointed with this _thing_ I call a chapter. Thanx!

Ahhhh- um I am sorry if I disappointed u. um could u please tell me who u think it would've been? Please. I am really curious about this. Well thanx 4 reviewing!

Bookworm- I am flattered but I am sure that u don't think that anymore esp after this stupid thing I call a chapter. Thanx so much 4 reviewing!

WhiteCamillia- thanx so much 4 actually sticking with my story! I am really sorry if I dissapointed u with this pathetic chapter but… I tried? I am sorry it took so long but with u know exams and camp and other stuffs we've been kept busy. Well tahnx sooo much! Your like my fav. Reviewer!

Dreamer at Heart- update Nicole! I need 2 read the rest of u'r story. Please. Cya at school 2morrow! And what r u talking about me being mean? what about u? huh?

Baby Perfctionist- yay u'r idea worked! U r so evil! Don't think I'm gonna 4get about Eric grrrrrr u r so evil. Do u plan on stopping u'r fic or what? Well thanx 4 reviewing and cya 2morrow!

Well my reply's to reviewers are actually longer than my story so I feel really bad now. Please Review and I may never make a mistake like this again!


	5. Chapter 5

AN sorry for taking soooo long to update but I had no choice. Honestly! Well thank you to ALL my reviewers and a HUGE THANK YOU to my betta reader who read and edited my horrible work P well hurry up and read and Review!

**IMPORTANT: well um the stuffs that I added extra to chapter 4 is down here if you've already read it then continue to second paragraph-**

Chapter 5

I woke up with the sun shining down onto my face. I blinked and then all last night's events came back. I was so angry with everybody. At HIM. It was all his fault. What was up with him anyway? Why did he do that? I got up and looked down at my dress again and saw it was covered with dirt and leaves. I dusted them off. I better get back to the castle. Mother and father would be worried. I didn't want to go back yet though. I wondered around for a bit looking around me and I found out I didn't know my way back to the castle. Great. Just great. I bent down and rested my head on the ground again trying to find any of my footprints leading to the castle. I found one, two… I continued following them until the edge of the forest. It seemed a long way. I'm pretty sure it wasn't that long. At the edge of the clearing I looked out and there to my relief and fright I saw father!

As soon as he saw me, father ran up to me, hugged me while he said, "Ally, honey are you alright? We looked for you all night. What happened to you?"

"Father, I'm fine. I just kind of ran into the forest and fell asleep." I replied in his warm hug.

It had only been 2 hours since I returned and after mother hugged me and cried. I don't know why she cried probably because I was found and back to annoy her. After a bath and dressed in another light blue gown I was sent to the throne room where mother and father were waiting for me. They both looked tired and angry.

"Princess Sabrina Alliane Emelia Marie you have shown very irresponsible, shocking and disrespectful behavior at the ball. You went into the forest alone at night and came back in the morning looking like you have just… done something, which I will not utter here. What will the people think? That their future queen is a… they'll have no respect for you and bad mouth you. Spreading rumors all over the continent. How will you control a kingdom when you can't even control yourself? You have ruined the royal family's reputation not to mention Rohan's. We are both very disappointed in you and we both think that you should not be able to do all this and get away with it, without punishment." Mother said very firmly.

What? Did they think I went into the forest to do… that! How could they think so low of me? This is so unfair! I don't need to be punished. This isn't even my fault for god's sake. And the people. People can be so… argh… and since when did mother and father care about what other people said?

This is all Cowens' fault. If it weren't for him the ball would have been better and there would have been none of this.

I voiced that thought aloud.

"Mother, father this is all Cowen's fault. He was the one who tripped me, he was going to embarrass me in front of everyone he…"

"Who was the one who stepped on his foot and made him fall?" mother retorted. That shut me up.

"But…" I tried again but couldn't think of anything.

"Cowen in our opinion is not guilty and has done absolutely nothing wrong! However Ella and Char think differently and he too shall be punished. Your punishment includes remaining in the west tower for a week. You may only see the servants and us; no one else will be permitted to see you unless we give them leave. And you are not to step outside the tower. No buts. However, if Ella, Char, your father or I wish to add some things to your punishment, then they shall be necessary as well." Mother settled the matter.

"Mother, my room is not in the west tower, where will I sleep?" I asked desperately trying to see a way out of this.

"Sleeping arrangements have been made for the both of you and as part of your punishments you will both be required to take lessons from an etiquette teacher about behavior and manners during a ball."

This was too much. This was a life and (wasn't it 'or'?) death situation here! I'll try once more.

"Father, mother surely if you punish me, people will think something is really going on and something did happen in the forest" I pleaded.

"You are not getting out of this punishment Alliane and as for people talking about you, you still have to do your royal duties so the people will see you and besides the news of your punishment has only been made to certain people. Though we may make some exceptions in your punishment for example, you will eat with us at dinner and so on. Now that's enough Ally, if you say anything else we will extend your punishment to two weeks! You are excused. Please go to your room."

I walked out depressed. They had thought of everything. There is absolutely nothing good about this punishment. Life is so unfair.

I grudgingly walked up the stairs leading to the west tower with Cowen, mother and Ella. Our fathers were busy doing business. The tower was extremely high up so there goes my chance of jumping out of a window. We passed many doors but finally mother stopped at one and standing outside and standing outside there was two guards. Both bowed when they saw us then resumed their position. Mother opened the door and we walked into a narrow hallway. The walls were painted white and had paintings of Cowen's great grandfathers. The hallway led to a drawing room joined with a dining room that seemed to be the centre of the part of the tower we were staying in. There were three ways leading out of the drawing room. One was the way we came in, the second and third ways I supposed lead to our rooms. I was right. The left way was Cowen's and the right was mine.

The drawing room and the dining room were also painted white. We all sat down on the coaches and then mother and Ella started to go through our "duties" and the rules. Cowen and I didn't really pay attention as our mother's had given us this same lecture the night before.

After showing us around Ella and mother walked into the hallway and Cowen and I followed.

At the door they both turned and mother said; "Now you two behave. This door will both be locked and guarded at all times so don't try anything. We have thought of everything. Look I know this isn't good but both of you deserve it, be good or we may have to keep you in here another week. Well that appears to be all." with that mother and Ella went outside, closed the door and locked the door. We both heard the click and winced. This is going to be a long punishment.

I went into my new room. This room was extremely small and dull compared to the other one but it was still good. There was a bed with white sheets and covers, the walls were all white and there was only one small window.

To the right of the bed stood a chest of drawers and to the left of the bed there was a small table and a bookshelf was beside that. The books had titles such as "Etiquette Today", "100 ways of eating politely" and "2000 polite ways of accepting a dance." Great. Just great. I will kill Cowen. Actually I think there is a good thing about this punishment- I get to do whatever I want to Cowen! No I did not mean it _that way._ You know what I mean. Cowen is gonna pay.

Girlish sounding laughter could be heard in my room that afternoon. If you went inside you would find two very suspicious looking girls. One of them a pretty dark brown haired and the other a cute looking blonde.

"Cowen is so gonna pay" I giggled.

"Yes, now all we have to do is somehow get the dye" Edwina said also giggling excitedly. Ella, Char and my parents though reluctantly had agreed to let Edwina and Joren to visit Cowen and me. Both Edwina and Joren had to beg for permission and then they along with Cowen and me had to agree to take lessons without complaint for two _whole _days. It was tough but it was worth it.

"Don't worry about the dye you just send the letter and everything will be perfect."

"This is gonna be so much fun!"

"Edwina, Alianne, Joren and Cowen please come into the hall. Edwina and Joren have to leave." Edwina's mum called from the drawing room spoiling the girl's fun.

"Coming mama" Edwina replied, "Let's go Ally"

Edwina was an exact replica of her mother, who was also a blonde with blue eyes. They were both very good-looking and had men swooning at their feet. Joren even though he too had blonde hair and icy blue eyes, had a sharper face like his father. Nonetheless he was also good looking.

Joren and Cowen had already reached the hall before us and were standing to the side. Edwina's mother was talking to another woman with brown hair and brown eyes. Crap. The etiquette teacher had arrived! She had black hair tied up in a tight bun with not a single bit of hair out of place and her face was very stern.

Madam Nadira was a horrible woman. In my opinion. She would always make me practice everything she taught at least four hundred times! Slight exaggeration but still. I mean what is the point of learning how to fall to the ground like a damsel in distress properly? Heck why would you want to be a damsel in distress in the first place?

I curtsied not wanting to get on her bad side just yet. Unfortunately Madam Nadira saw that my knees didn't quite reach a 38-degree angle and made me do it again. So much for not getting on her bad side.

"Well Ally, Cowen we'll leave you two to it. Edwina and Joren need to go to practice self-defense. Well have a nice evening." With that Joren and Edwina left leaving Cowen and me to 4hours of non-endless bowing and curtsying. We both, according to her, needed to start from the basics and perfect our bows and curtsies.

We were saved any more bowing and curtsying by the dinner bell. A servant knocked on our door and entered saying, "Please excuse me your highnesses but their majesties would like you both to have dinner in the great hall. Please come as soon as possible and dress appropriately." With that the servant exited and Madam Nadira dismissed us.

Free at last! I walked into my room, had a shower and got dressed into an extra fluffy pink gown. Gross! But hopefully mother will notice and perhaps forget about the punishment. I was going to have my best manners tonight. I put on light make up and silver earrings with matching bracelet and necklace that Duke Bunder had given as a birthday gift and I exited into the hall.

There I found Cowen waiting for me also trying to look his best. Unfortunately Madam Nadira was also there and watched our every move. Cowen offered me his arm and I knew I couldn't refuse. I gave him my right hand and we both walked to the door. There Madam Nadira took out a key and unlocked the door. Our parents had decided to lock our doors and make them only accessible from the outside. They were not going to take chances. We walked out the door in front of Madam Nadira because she had made us so she could watch us.

At the bottom of the stairs before Madam Nadira could see us Cowen whispered into my ear so that only I could hear, " Sabrina um how about we call a truce. I mean this punishment is horrible and I'd hate to stay here any longer. We'll act our best and see if we can get out of it. Actually I might try reverse psychology but you shouldn't, because then our parents would guess what we're up to right away. No offence. After that things can continue the way they were and you can ask me all about what I said last night."

Madam Nadira had reached us by now and looked at us suspiciously and although I hated to do it I giggled like an excited girl as if Cowen had said something funny and to let him know I agree I squeezed his arm. His arm was warm and he gave a slight nod so only I could see and we continued walking. Behind us Madam Nadira looking extremely pleased at our flirting behavior as if it was something to be proud of. Well if she's pleased this easily maybe if our plan tonight doesn't work we'll try flirting. If flirting doesn't work then we'll tie our sheets together and climb down the tower or something. When she couldn't see us, we both rolled our eyes though we did not know that we did it at the same time, and walked into the great hall.

Cowen and me walked into dinner looking civilized for the first time in our lives. When we're with each other during dinners we usually fight or at the very least I have a deep scowl on my face. Both our parents looked shocked and when we reached the table mother said, "Oh they're behaving so wonderfully tonight! It's good to see your getting along well, maybe we should punish you more often like this."

"Mother, if you don't mind me saying don't you think that since the both of us have been so good so far you should maybe cut down our time by a little bit."

"Wow Ally you have manners now and that's just after 1 night! No I must see what happens to you if you two stay seven nights." Mother squashed my "plan."

Cowen tried his reverse psychology "plan", "Oh but surely Juliana you can see right through us and you know we're only doing this to get out of trouble and this punishment has actually made us resent one another even more." As if to prove his point in a final moment of desperation he grabbed the salt shaker and threw it onto my face.

"Cowen I see that maybe you should have more hours with the etiquette teacher. Ally here doesn't seem to have lost it as much as you have." Ella said strongly though you could tell she found the situation amusing.

"Thank you Cowen" I glared at Cowen for the salt but he just stared back with a face that said, "at least I tried."

I looked away and tried thinking of something else to say but I couldn't so to keep my part of the deal up I ate silently adding only little bits into the conversation. At last when we had finished mother and father broke the horrible news to Cowen and me. We were to start our first real royal duties. The practice ones was horrible and I can not imagine how the real ones would be. It involves riding around the city and paying noble's places visits. What we really are doing though is looking for suitors or possible brides in Cowen's case! And checking to see whether the noble is up to no good. Today little party was going to be held at Duke Mont's but afterwards we were going to go to Edwina's house as a treat but the bad part was we had to discuss issues on the kingdom with the adults instead of hanging out with our friends.

Ten minutes later my horse was all saddled up and ready to ride. I had to ride sidesaddle! I hate riding sidesaddle but nevertheless I did not forget about our deal and I got onto the horse with no complaint. This was extremely unusual for me and I did not miss the looks that my parents exchanged which were full of confusion and nervousness.

Why were they nervous? I soon found out.

"Ally honey, Cowen is going to ride with you just to make sure you don't fall of with you riding side saddle and all." father said uncomfortably.

You have got to be kidding me. That jerk is not getting my on a horse with me. How can they trust him not to push me of? Besides I have only fell of a horse… a _couple_ of times riding sidesaddle.

"Father why do I just not ride normal that way no one will need to share horses and Cowen is free of being responsible for me" I said sweetly. That always works with father and he never refuses that voice.

I could see he was finding it hard to refuse. Score! But no, mother just glared at him.

"I'm sorry dear but the public have their expectations and also what if you get lost? It is especially dangerous for a girl and a princess at night" and with that he mounted his own horse.

Cowen who was standing near my horse coughed. I looked down at him and saw him looking at my mother. I turned to her and I saw she was urging him to get onto my horse. He sighed and climbed up behind me. He was so close. He grabbed the reins off me. How dare he? My eyes flashed dangerously at him but he just took his other hand and wrapped it around my waist. I glared at him but he just held onto me tighter and shrugged. Stupid Cowen, that ass. He wasn't taking chances either. I saw that both our mothers were also riding with our fathers. The guards around us started to mount and after they did we took of.

Char screamed, "Race you guys to the Duke of Mont's house," and with that Ella and Char both galloped off, with mother and father not too far behind.

Cowen looked at me and I looked at him and we both kicked the sides of our stallion and galloped behind our parents with the guards not too far behind. We were catching up to my parents now who were just about a foot behind Char and Ella's horse. We raced until the front of the house and Ella and Char won.

"Don't worry son I'll try not to boast too much. Even though Jon's still better than you, I dare say" Char said.

"Why are you boasting Char? I was the one doing most of the work you just added extra weight" said Ella (AN yeah I kind of stole that line of Lord of the Rings.)

"What are you talking about Ella?" Char protested.

But before they could argue any longer father stopped them and said, "Shouldn't we knock or something now?"

After staying for at least 20 hours we finally managed to leave and go to Edwina's uncle's house! Edwina was staying here and now I could finally ask her if she sent the letter yet.

We knocked on the door and walked in. Edwina and Joren both came rushing down the steps and after refreshments and more pointless talking Edwina lead me to her room.

Her room was decorated with lilies, her favourite type of flower. We sat down on her bed and continued planning. She had sent the letter. Now all we had to do was wait for the dye and make some last minute preparations. Tomorrow morning Cowen won't know what happened! (this sentence is a bit strange, I think Cowen will know what happened to him tomorrow as he will find out but you can do whatever way you want)

I was lying in bed under the covers feeling butterflies in my stomach. Tonight is the big night.

AN Well I have discovered (Betta reader coughs) that using cliffies makes people review more so voila!

PS I am really sorry to leave you there but… Blame my betta reader!

Thanx to my reviewers again and I really need to post this right no so I'll thank you personally in my next chappie! Sorry and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** well hello peoples again! I'm back! Well I watched the Sisterhood movie which finally came out in Aus. U see it was supposed to come out on the 23rd but for some stupid reason it came out in Sydney on the 30th so I was really pissed. Also we missed the first ten minutes of the movie so I was really sad but throughout most of the movie I talked anyway so… Lena's story was a bit disappointing as they changed the original story. Now it's just weird. It was esp. stupid cause when she's about to go then… actually I wont spoil it. I'm just really angry. Also I think the girls got over their problems too quickly, Carmen and Bridget I can understand but Lena and Tibby... well I love Bee anyway so it doesn't matter and her story was great though I think it would be hard to understand if you didn't read the book. Actually u don't really get Bridget's real story until the third book. Like u think something didn't happen but it did. Well I'll shut up now cause if I don't the authors note will be longer than the story and I know that no one reads this anyway but still… hope you enjoy the chap and review!

**Important: please guys just so u know whenever I say blame my betta reader and everything I am _joking_! It's called sarcasm peoples. Just so u know. Nways read on…**

Chapter 6

I was lying in bed under the covers feeling butterflies in my stomach. Tonight is the big night. Once Cowen was asleep I'd walk into his room very quietly and pour a special dye onto his pajamas and hair. That was childish of course but that was just a cover up. Our main prank involved making Cowen do something he will regret very much. We had also sent the letter to someone who would help out a lot though she may not know it. We didn't want this to go too far or else I'm sure our parents would figure it out. That's why it is best to do it here away from them though we will definitely somehow make him publicly humiliated.

It was very late now. Probably around midnight. He should be asleep. I lit a candle in my room and tip toed into the drawing room and walked in front of his door. There I listened and when I though the coast was clear I opened his door, I peered in and he looked fast asleep. He was breathing very heavily and he had his thumb stuck into is mouth! He looked like an overgrown baby. Just wait till the morning. I'm sure he'll figure out it was me who did this to him. I poured out some of the dye I had hidden in my nightgown into a phial. The dye had been given to me just before we went to bed by one of the maids. The maid didn't know what was as it had been wrapped very carefully. I had actually ordered the dye as soon as I found out I would be staying with Cowen for two whole weeks. It was supposed to only be used for emergencies and I think this counts as one. Well finally it had arrived!

The dye was a disgusting pooh colour. Perfect! I pulled of his covers and…snore… I jumped. He had started snoring now and he turned. He continued to sleep. Or so I had thought. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I turned back to him and very gently though I felt like throwing up when I said it I said, "Cowen honey, sleep. You like sleeping don't you? Dream of Pamela. She's such a nice person. And so pretty. See she's stroking your hair now" I sat on his bed and stroked his hair with my hand. This is so gross!

He let out a loud moan. "mmmmmm. That feels good. Yes Pamela that feels really nice. Why are you here? Hmmmmmmm….." and he shut up and went back to sleep. He looked so funny.

I silently laughed and took the phial, which I had placed onto the bedside table, and I gently poured some onto my hand. Then I massaged his hair very thoroughly with the dye. I was wondering whether I should go ahead and dye his pajamas when I felt something grip my hand which I had kept on Cowen's hair. I felt Cowen stir beside me and I looked at my hand. He was gripping it with his very tightly. I quickly got scared and prayed to god. Please don't let him wake up. Please don't let him wake up. If Cowen caught me I was dead. Cowen turned back around facing me and said, "Pamela don't stop massaging…mm…feels nice…"

I thanked god for answering my prayers and continued massaging him. I decided to just leave with his hair dyed only, there was no reason to take chances Cowen could be very deadly, and I got up and quietly walked out the door. Once I left his room I quickly tip toed back into my room where I fell onto the bed and I immediately fell asleep.

The next morning I was woken up with a scream coming from Cowen's room. I walked out the door still half asleep to see what was wrong. I completely forgot about last night. That is until I saw Cowen. He was standing in front of the bathroom mirror looking at his reflection with a horrified expression. His hair had turned a nice pooh colour with specks of green for effect.

"What the hell did you scream for and wake me up?" I asked sleepily.

"What do you mean? I know you did this and I will get you back for this if it's the last thing I do." Cowen threatened with a dangerous edge to his voice that would have made me scared had I not been half-asleep.

"Shut up Cowen and go back to sleep. It's still dark outside for heavens sake. And you can take your revenge later when I'm more awake but I didn't dye your hair." I said sleepily and was about to walk out of his room when he stopped me.

"Your highness for your information it is three hours past dawn which means Madam Nagira should be here right about… now." And sure enough I heard the door open.

I started panicking now. I was in Cowen's room alone in my nightgown. And for the first time I noticed Cowen wasn't wearing his shirt, only his breeches. He had a nice muscular chest. Not too much muscles that looks gross but nice amount of muscle. Damn what was I thinking? I am in a bit of trouble here now. I started to really panic. What was I going to do? Things were looking worse than I thought. Even Fred the old gardener who was extremely slow would think something was up between Cowen and me.

"Prince Cowen, Princess Sabrina I am here to start your lessons. Please come into the drawing room. Don't be late or I'll come to get you." called Madam Nagira.

Damn. What was I going to do now? I couldn't go into the drawing room or else Madam Nagira would see me coming out of Cowen's room and I couldn't stay here either. Madam Nagira will surely find me. I looked at Cowen who gave me a 'you got into this mess you get out of it' look. I glared but he just smirked.

Well there was only one thing to do. I made for his window. He just watched me amused as I got out and clanged onto the side. Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down. I looked down and I started to tremble. It was so high up here. I looked back up, gulped and felt around for a brick that I could place my feet on. I continued like this for what seemed like forever and finally I reached another window. I slowly peered in. yes it was my room!

I climbed in with great difficulty and ran to my wardrobe. I changed into the first dress I found, tied a ribbon in my tangled hair and walked out breathless. Cowen was already there dressed nicely and smirking at me. Madam Nagira looked at me and smiled. Why was she smiling and looking pleased? I was late for gods sake.

I looked into a mirror hung on the wall and I stared at my reflection my mouth hung open. I was wearing a fluffy red dress decorated with different types of fluffy flowers and an astonishingly low neckline good for a whore. The upper piece was very tight and the skirt was in a huge bell shape. My hair although messy looked like it had been made by the slutty hairdresser who dressed up the slutty girls. To sum it up I looked like a genuine court lady slut that went out for rich guys and flirted constantly with just about anyone. I was shocked.

"Well Princess Ally I see why you are late. You have finally taken everyone's advice and are starting to wear fashionable clothing and you have taken your time getting dressed" Madam Nagira was positively beaming.

I gave a painstaking smile and we started our lessons. Madam Nagira was so proud of me she decided to take us up a couple of steps and teach us exactly how to dance.

"Ok now I know that both of you are accustomed to the waltz but that doesn't mean there isn't any room for improvement. Now I need both of you to stand facing each other, like this, there now Prince Cowen ask the lady for a dance and Princess Sabrina Alliane I would like you to accept courteously," Madam Nagira gave out our instructions as Cowen and I followed them.

"Your Highness, would you do me the honour of this dance?" asked Cowen mockingly and exaggerating the highness part.

'The honour is mine _your_ highness," I replied in the same tone.

"Good, good. I wouldn't say excellent but you're getting there. Now I want Prince Cowen to place his hand onto Princess Sabrina Alliane's back and with his left-hand hold onto yours like this. There now Princess, place your hand on his shoulder delicately. I said delicately! That's better. Now I will turn on the music and you will dance. On the count of three. And please can you two just move a bit closer, a bit more, oh for heavens sakes," Madam Nagira pushed Cowen and me so forcefully together that there wasn't any space left to breathe, "Now don't move away or we will start again until you get this absolutely right."

"Ok one, two, three. Now one, two, three, one, two, three, one two three…" Madam Nagira started counting. "Look up at the Prince, Princess Sabrina Alliane and Prince Cowen keep your back straighter and careful princess you just went onto the wrong foot. Ok I guess we'll have to start again. Don't give me those looks! I saw you two moving further and further away from each other. Ok back to the beginning."

This went on for such a long time when finally while we were dancing Madam Nagira said that after this last dance we were free to go.

After we finished it was time for lunch and Madam Nagira insisted that I didn't need to change my outfit. So I went into my room and grabbed a brush and a shawl. I brushed my hair so it looked less slutty and I pulled the shawl over my shoulders. I was not about to play slut in front of Cowen and show him my whole body. But I couldn't just change because of Madam Nagira so although I wasn't entirely satisfied I settled with this look. Now to start stage two of our prank…

Srry can't write anymore. I wanna sleep. Goodnight and please review. Please.

Oh and thank u to my wonderful reviewers!

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers from chapters 4 & 5. You see I would have replied 2 your reviews last chapter but I didn't have enough time and I needed to post right away or else… well u get the picture. Oh some of u may have 2 replys cause well… yeah the first one will probably be from chapter 4 and the next one from chapter 5. Now thank you to-

**Kat**: thanxs so much, **Darkfire586**: thanks I'm very flattered! (R u sure?) thank u so much ur review really made my day,** Flammingirl**:ok I'm sorry about u being confused and I'm esp. sorry because I didn't explain last chapter but I'll explain now at the bottom of my story, if u could please scroll down? Thanks so much for reviewing,** baby perfectionist**: hey Maggie! Oh I am so sorry about the entire thingie and yeah I did email u but now I think its best if _some _people realise how much this story would suck without u. I am really really sorry but… yeah well I hope your having fun in the holz! I'm not so much… well I am but… my parents reckon I need to study more after they read my report. Btw how did yours go? Well I watched sisterhood movie! Now the sixth HP book has to come out and the world will go round! Well cya when school starts ( sighs (not that I don't want to see u its just that I don't want to go to school) oh and another thing I do get excited when my friends review (sometimes) jokes! What I don't get though is how the hell u review twice to people?** Athena05:** thanks a lot! I don't think my stories _all that! _Laughs**, Abby:** everyone's on Ally's side but I think you're the only who _almost_ felt bad for Cowen! Laughs, thanks so much for reviewing and I'm sorry I didn't reply earlier to your review,** WhiteCamellia: **thanks so much for reviewing again. I am so happy that u had it in u 2 stick with my story! Yeah exams can be tough and are very annoying, they don't let u do anything either. Like u gotta study for them the entire time and one after another, yeah well thanks again for sticking with my story, oh yeah and since I've written 12 chapters of this story already (though I'm changing half of it) I think its still a while before anything happens with Ally and Cowen, well thanks again and good luck with wherever u guys go after High School…, **Smittened By Marauders**: well thank you a lot for reviewing and I'm glad I didn't disappoint u. thanks again and I don't think I'll get over your pen name, it's so cool,** Dreamer at heart**: Nicole how can I ever be mad at u? (note the sarcasm) thanks for reviewing and have fun doing u'r science assignment,** darkfire586**: well thank u for sticking with me! and hopefully u enjoy this chapter, **Pete27**:Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Yeah I can understand what u mean by the 1st chapter but u see I had to repost that chapter after I changed Ally's name and I accidentally posted up the wrong copy, I thought I had fixed it but yeah I'll check again. Thanks a lot for reviewing and sticking 2 the story! **Baby Perfectionist**: Hey Maggie again! Um I am really really really really really sorry ( hey I wanted to ask u what r we gonna do for IST? And can u write again? I really wanna read the rest of ur story. Please… or I'll cry.** Dreamer at heart**: hey Nicole! Well your story is so good and the main reason why I don't read your other stories is because Maggie told be they're as good as Waiting for Spring and of course I'm jealous of u so I don't wanna read them. My jealousy usually takes over most of the time. Well thanx for reviewing and cya on the 19th! (I only know that date cause Hp book 6 is coming out on the 16th!) **JustWrite**r: hello again. Now get this DO NOT INSULT MY BETTA READER ever! U can insult me as much as u want but never ever her. And for your information my betta reader is NOT up herself. And which word r u talking about that's spelt wrong nways? Just so u know different countries spell differently also my Microsoft Word 2003 became stuffed so I have to use 1998 and the spell check is weird and gets on my nerves cause I cant change the American spell check thingie and plus spell check doesn't exactly detect every single mistake that u seem oh so good at doing. Nd my betta reader has better sense than what u probably ever will. She's a great writer (betta then u) her story is really really good so get of her back. nd if u think ur so good why don't u betta read my next chapter then and I'll ask the reviewers what they think. If your up to it though. Wouldn't want 2 get on _your _nerves. Also I knew that wasn't a cliff hanger my betta reader and I were referring to chapter 3. And I don't think chapter four would be better in chapter 3.** Mimia91**: hey Jess! OMG that last reply to that Just Writer person was so long. But she was so mean. I mean poor Maggie. Her story is so much better though. How have your holz been? Well I watched the SISTERHOOD! Yay I'm so happy but they changed Lena's story into some weirdo one. nways I'll tell u more later. Thanks 4 reviewing!** Brat**: hey I'm not really sure if who this is. Um sorry I got it mixed up. Is ur email- Jess. thanks for reviewing and I'm glad u find it interesting! I'm really sorry that I didn't get u'r name. Well thanks again! **Abby: **you know u sound like one of my friends but I don't think you're her. Well ignore that last line, anyway thanks for reviewing! I luv reviews. Yeah poor Ally thank god I don't do etiquette lessons and my parents arent going to make me (I hope!) well I think the story will probably be mostly Ally's POV but Cowen's POV will be in it too and I think I'll add a few more POVS but not for awhile. I have to get my characters straight first. Thanx for reviewing!** WhiteCamellia**: you really boost up my ego you know! I don't know if that's a good thing lolz! I'm glad that it made up for last chapter which I know wasn't the best. U know that big SO in your review really made me happy D I'm really glad that u liked the entire punishment thingie- I thought that it would be good if somehow Ally and Cowen got to know each other a bit more but unfortunately I got a bit sidetracked and u know… Thanks again for reviewing I really love your reviews and thanks for sticking with me!** cloverluck11**:thankx so much for reviewing! I really luv getting reviews D,** Smittened By Marauders**: hey thanx for sticking with this story! Um yeah Ally does get revenge. In fact maybe a bit too much… actually nah I think Cowen deserves it after what he does! Well unfortunately the prank didn't finish in this chapter so you'll have 2 wait. I'm sorry but a lot of stuff needs to happen. Well thanks again.** Flammingirl:** Thanks for reviewing!Athena05: thanks so much for reviewing! I'm sorry that I couldn't update that quickly but… yeah well thanx for sticking with the story and continuing to review! **Lady Mistique: **thanks for reviewing! Your right about the entire search party thing but Ally was hiding in the menagerie and let's just say that they didn't think to look there. Thanks for telling me about it though and thanks again for reviewing!

**IMPORTANT: if u guys got confused in the beginning of chapter 4 then read this. The story was supposed 2 go like this-**

I stood up and practically ran to Cowen pulled him up and started dancing.

He just looked astonished until he saw George. Then he smiled. I could tell what was going on inside him now. Whether to let George take me or not. Instead though he stood up and said in a loud voice "Ladies and Gentlemen I would like now to announce another engagement. Princess Sabrina Alliane Emelia Marie is now engaged to…"

I regained my senses and before he could continue I stepped on his foot really hard. That was my second mistake. Don't get me wrong it worked. He had stopped talking but when I stepped on his foot his other foot was taking a step toward the front but then turned toward me instead. And he ended up tripping on my gown and we both fell. He ended up on top of me. A very awkward position to be in especially in front of THE ENTIRE COURT. Great they'll be talking about this for ages now. I looked up and glared at him and he glared right back as if this was my fault. Well I'll give him something to blame me about why…

Hopefully u guys get it now and please please review! I promise I'll update faster… oh and by the way my betta reader didn't beta read this so tell me how I ent please…


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I am so sorry for not updating sooner. U see I wanted to update in celebration of the release of the Half Blood Prince but its been three weeks now and I haven't cause I've been real busy with assignments and tests and crap so I'm really sorry again. Btw the book was excellent and I tried to read it the second time but I ended up crying so I stopped and that show Magic at Midnight well I cried in the beginning as well cause THE CREATER OF HP was on but then that stupid girl from Australia was on and I stopped crying. No offence but she was pretty weird and stupid, she wasn't excited or anything and the questions she asked were all already answered like 10 years ago. I mean even non HP readers know the answers. All in all she was lame and I mean she only read each book 20 times like hello I'm not even a crazy HP fan (just huge and I follow stuff on net and read books about a hundred times) and I've read the book a 100 more times. I think is should stop know before I go on too long. This will have heaps of grammar errors cause it's kinda a draft. Well this is a long chappie so get reading pplz!

IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ TILL AFTER MY REVIEW RESPONSES FOR A LITTLE SURPRISE IF U DON'T THEN U WONT GET THE REST OF MY STORY

Chapter 7

We were sitting in the dining hall again for dinner. Ella, Char and my parents were talking about the party that was to be held at Dame Olga's daughter Hattie's house. The party was for Helena's, Hattie's oldest daughter, birthday.

Hattie had married the milkman and had two daughters Hannah and Helena. Hannah was very different from her mother and her sister she was more like her father. She was a very nice person to be with, unlike Helena and Hattie who were both very annoying. Helena thought that the prince was in love with her and wanted to marry her but the truth was Helena was a bit stupid and she was the prince's cousin maybe not by blood but still. Helena always chose to ignore that fact but Cowen always seemed to be enhancing it. Whenever Cowen brought presents for Helena and Hannah but they were always signed Love your _cousin_ Cowen. Helena always hated it when he called her cousin but there was nothing she could do.

Another thing was although I don't want to be mean but Helena wasn't very pretty. With frizzy red hair and warts on her face and her attitude just increased her ugliness. Hannah on the other hand was just average looking but her kind nature made her seem astonishingly beautiful.

Hattie was always sucking up to Cowen and flirting with Char continuously. Char found this extremely annoying but the thing that really got on Char's nerves was the fact that Hattie always ignored Ella and pretended that she didn't exist. Needless to say that the royal family of Kyrria hated going to Dame Olga's house.

But I didn't mind going to this party. Especially since it would help a lot in Edwina and my plan!

I looked at Cowen. He looked green, just the idea of going to Helena's house made him sick to the stomach. I laughed at him and he glared back. I sighed this party would be the best party in the world. Take that back, mother is looking at me. No she's going to say something, her face looks excited and amused. Not good.

"Dear you will need a dress to go to that party. I looked through your wardrobe today and nothing seems right. You will be fitted tomorrow evening. I'll get someone to come and collect you. Do not be late." Mother said ever so sternly and turned back to her previous conversation.

It was Cowen's turn to laugh. Why do mother's exist? I looked pleadingly at Ella. I am the world's biggest hypocrite.

She sighed and turned to my mother, "Julie don't you think that it's unnecessary for Aly to get new dresses. I mean it is only Hattie's house."

"I know it's only Hattie's house but this time it's different because she needs to present herself well in front of court. I wouldn't want anyone to think she isn't worthy of her title." Mother replied firmly and looked at Ella meaningfully. Apparently Ella understood and gave a slight nod to mother, "sorry Aly" she said apologetically.

What was going on? Ella never gave up easily. I looked at Cowen and he had noticed too and was frowning. Feeling my look he turned and shrugged at me and went back to his food. I decided to ignore it too but the prickling feeling I had just wouldn't go away. I looked back at Ella and mother but they looked normal and were now talking about new trading with the elves. I didn't ponder about it anymore and ignored that feeling.

Tonight part of Cowen and my duties were to write a letter to Dame Olga thanking her for the invitation and saying we were able to come. Our parents had tried to think of a way of refusing to come but they couldn't find any good enough excuses.

"No Cowen we should start of with

"_To Dame Olga_," I said as I wrote it down.

Cowen tore the parchment and wrote, "_Dame Olga_" "we don't need the 'to' Sabrina then it feels too formal."

"But Dame Olga loves formalities your highness," I argued.

"Shut up _Princess _Sabrina and help me write this"

"I will Cowen but only if you start of with the 'to'"

"No I told you the letter should feel casual yet formal"

"And how the hell are you going to do that Cowen? Besides I think 'to' sounds casual; yet formal."

"I think she's right Cowen. 'To' is the best way to start of the letter." Ella supplied.

Score! One point for me none for Cowen! Happy dancing in my brain and sniggering at Cowen.

"Why do we have to write a letter again Mamma?" Cowen whined.

"So it's Mamma again is it? Well we have to write a letter because we don't want to visit their house and sending a messenger seems too rude. Though now I'm regretting this. Maybe we shouldn't have written the letter. You two are fighting over the first line!" Ella said laughing.

"Yeah well I'd rather visit their house than work with her highness over here." Cowen said dryly.

He so wants to get on my nerves and instead of blowing up I thought about the prank and I smiled. Cowen looked at me strangely. I was acting very weird. Ella however didn't notice.

"Well that can be arranged Cowen though Aly will have to go too as you are both supposed to be doing this together." Ella said thoughtfully.

"Have to go to that house and have Sabrina at once. No that would be too much." Cowen said fainting dramatically.

"Why, can't baby Cowen handle three girls? Don't worry I'll protect you" I retorted.

Ella just laughed while Cowen scowled.

"It's you who I need protection from. And yeah right as if you can handle Joren, Gordon and me together." He dared. Gordon was another of Cowen's friends. He was tough guy and strongest, tallest and worst of them all. Actually that place was taken up by Cowen but still.

"I bet I can!"

"Bet you cant!"

"Bet I can!"

"Cant!"

"Can!"

"Cant!"

"Can!"

"Alright that is enough now do you guys want to finish this letter or not?" Ella asked.

"We will mother after I this. Sabrina at Helena's party I dare you to dance with Gordon, Joren and me the entire night in a row and when we become tired of dancing I dare you to stay in a room with us for 1 hour. Oh you can bring Edwina along into the room if you want" he added as an afterthought.

"Fine if that's the way you want it. I'll do it! I don't need Edwina. I can do this by myself."

"Fine. Now we can continue with the letter."

The rest of the letter was written fast because I wasn't arguing as much and wasn't paying attention. I was too preoccupied thinking about the party. I was going to die. How do I get myself into these things?

I was sitting in the drawing room looking out of the window at the streets below. The streets looked very busy and were full of people doing their last minute shopping, as tomorrow was Sunday. If only I could be like one of them. Leading a normal life not having to practice bowing and curtsying all the time, doing just about anything I want, not a care for what people will say and no dress fittings.

I heard the door open and a maid followed with a guard approached me.

"Your highnesses both of your mothers wish to see you downstairs. Her majesty Queen Juliana wishes for me to take Princess Sabrina Alliane to the tailors and her majesty Queen Ella wishes for me to take your highness Prince Cowen to the tailors as well. If you would kindly follow me," the maid said.

"I'll only follow you if you can give it a rest with all those highnesses and majesties. You should know by now that all of us hate formalities. Please you can just call me Aly." I said pained.

"Your highness is much to kind but I am sorry to say I do not feel comfortable to call you… er… by your um name." She said politely with a frightened look on her face.

"Then just call me Princess Aly. I hate being called Sabrina Alliane." I reasoned.

"Same for me, just Prince Cowen then I hate the highnesses," Cowen said. He was also sitting in the drawing room with a depressed look on is face.

Why was he depressed? I forgot, Cowen is getting fitted too. But he isn't going to be there forever, besides he wears breeches. What's wrong with them? I may never find out. Hey that just gave me an idea.

"I need to go get something and Cowen will help me find it." I said to the maid grabbing Cowen by the arm and dragging him to my room. The maid just started giggling. What's so funny?

Once inside my room I let go of Cowen. Cowen stumbled for a bit then said, "what the? Have you gone crazy Sabrina? What was that for?"

"Shut up Cowen. Look I need you to do me a favour." I started.

But I was interrupted, "what do I get out of it?"

Stupid Cowen. Always only thinking about himself. "Shut up and listen. You're getting fitted for breeches and stuff right?"

He nodded.

"Well you can get as many as you want made right?"

He nodded again.

"Well I was wondering whether if you could maybe get two sets of breeches and stuff. One for me and one for you. Now those breeches have to be fairly normal. Stuff that commoners wear."

"Why do I need to get two sets of clothes that commoners wear? And what do you want to do with a set?" he asked curious.

"Look Cowen, do you want to get out of here or not?" I asked him.

"I do but what are breeches going to…"

"Just listen Cowen. After the party at Hannah's when we come back home we can tie our sheets together and then…" I said before I was interrupted again.

"I get the idea but don't you think our parents will work it out? And we'd probably get a bigger punishment. Plus what are we going to do once outside the castle? The guards will definitely recognize us and if we do some how escape them where will we go after that?" he questioned.

"Details, details. We'll just grab some money of our parents and stay at an inn or something. It can't be too hard. Look I just want to see how it feels to be a commoner and that can be our excuse. We went outside and did all this to see how we could improve the kingdom. Nothings better than a first hand experience after all. This is the sort of thing that will make us better Kings and Queens. Besides after such a long time our parents will forget about us breaking rules. Oh and before I forget I'm only dragging you into this because I know that this is the only way I can think of to escape from here. And you being the jealous ass you are will probably tell my parents everything if I did it by myself. So in another words I'm dragging you with me so you cant tell my parents anything." I said all this quickly while he just stared.

"Ok. Everything seems all right but there is one thing. I have to be back by my birthday." Cowen said.

Sheesh all he thinks about is himself! "Fine I promise we'll be back before then."

"Good. But another thing what is the point of escaping after six days? We'd only have one more day left anyway." Cowen asked.

"Because you moron I know that both of us will probably screw ourselves up at Hannah's party and plus our parents wont suspect us to do anything to escape on the last day of our punishment." I said to him as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Your highnesses please if you could come now. We can't be late." The maid called.

"Coming, I'll do it Sabrina but I can't get two sets of clothes, it'll be too suspicious. You can just get I dunno. Steal a dress of a maid or something. Or just get an ordinary day dress you already have and cut it and put some patches onto it or something." With that Cowen left with me following.

"Your highne… I mean Prince Cowen and Princess Aly we are going to be very late. I can't imagine what you two were doing there all this time!" she said with a knowing smile and before we could say anything she walked to the door. She took out her keys and opened it.

"Why do they get keys?" asked Cowen exasperatedly.

"You know I think our parents are getting a bit suspicious with us. I mean we haven't tried escaping yet." I said walking up to Cowen and whispering in his ear.

"I hate to say this but for once in your life you're right" Cowen said, at this I rolled my eyes, "maybe we should attempt an escape now. It'll explain everything. The whispering in each others ears, the talking alone in your room without a scream to be heard…"

"Yes but we need to make it seem real. I mean would we ever run away in such conditions? We need to make it seem planned." I pointed out.

"How about I distract that stupid guard that's trying to eavesdrop and you can distract the maid. There are no guards for ages now. We might even be able to get away with it. And such perfect time too, before going to the tailors, something we both hate and would do anything to get out. It seems the right time. Now on the count of three. One, two, three, go" he screamed.

With that I went to the maid clamped one hand over her mouth and with the other hand I wrapped around her shoulders. She was struggling and trying to scream for help. Cowen, who had managed to grab the guard who was much older and stronger than he was, was now tearing of a bit of the guards tunic and tying it around the guard's hands and mouth. Next Cowen came to me and helped me rip off some material of the maid's apron and tie it around her hands and mouth. Ripping a bit more material we both covered their eyes and shoved both of them into separate broom closets.

"I'm really sorry about all this." I felt really guilty for leaving them there.

I grabbed the maid's dress and apron and pulled them of her. She let out a muffled shriek, as she was only left in her undergarments. I took of my dress and put it on her. She seemed very frightened. I then grabbed her clothes, turned around and started to change. Once ready I walked out shutting the door behind me and carrying the maid's duster and went to the next broom closet where Cowen was.

Cowen had also changed and he also looked like he felt guilty when he was about to leave but he shrugged it away and grabbed the guard's sword and other weapons. He gave some to me while the rest he hid in his clothes. With that all done we turned around, shut the door and walked on down the stairs.

I'm sure you're wondering how we managed to do all of this and how we seemed so experienced but Cowen, me and all our close friends have managed to pull these sorts of thing since we were six. Some of it we were taught the rest we did ourselves.

Once we reached the landing Cowen went out and peered. All was safe and he signaled me to come outside too. We both walked out and then hid behind a wall as we heard someone approaching. Peering behind the wall I saw that the person was only another guard.

I told Cowen using sign language and he positioned himself and made a stance. I found a table near us facing the wall and I started dusting. When the guard went by us he winked and left. Who was that? Why did he wink? Did he guess who we were?

I looked at Cowen for answers but he just shrugged. So much for help.

We both continued to walk out toward the stables now. When we reached there I noticed our fathers and we both quickly hid behind some hay. Our fathers were about to take off and were talking and laughing about becoming family and being related to each other if all went well. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

I turned to Cowen again but he wasn't paying attention. He grabbed an apple near us and threw it at Char's horse's leg. The horse then neighed and galloped of with father not too far behind. After they left the stable hands just shook their heads and went upstairs to get more hay.

After a while making sure it was all clear Cowen and me came out of hiding and choosing two small horses we both jumped on and quietly galloped of. We couldn't saddle the horses, as there was no time. We rode and rode until we could see the palace gates. Now if we could just somehow ride through…

We reached the gate and there I noticed how weird we both looked. I mean we were dressed as a guard and a maid. We couldn't just ride through. When I turned to Cowen to point that thought out he was just looking forward with a horrified expression. I too turned and let out a small scream. There in front of us were…

A/N: Ooh who could Aly be talking about? Well you'll find out quicker if you review! Hint. Hint. Please review or no more story.

Now replies to the wonderful people who reviewed!

**Flammingirl: **thanks, well she wanted to dye his hair as a sort of diversion to get him to be not suspicious of her… if u get what I mean? You see Cowen is expecting Aly to retaliate for all the crap Ally's done to him but Aly doesn't want Cowen to be suspecting anything when Aly goes through with her real plan so she makes it seem like the dye is Aly's retaliation that way Cowen wont suspect anything and Aly can plan the REAL thing without raising any suspicions from Cowen. Hope you got all of that if not then don't hesitate to ask again. Thanks for continuing with the fic!

**Fortheloveoftoast:** wow interesting penname! Yeah well thanks for reviewing and I'm glad u like my pathetic attempt at writing, lolz! I would hate slutty dresses being in fashion too but there are reasons for it being in fashion. Its pretty stupid if u think about it but then again… well thanks again for reviewing and please stick to the story!

**Moonlight1314: **OK um is this Florence? Jess? Nah that's Mimi something, I'm sorry but I can't be bothered to check who u are. Hey your story is really good if its Florence! Thanx for reviewing!

**Shadowed ambience: **thanks for reviewing and I'm glad u like it! Hopefully this chapter wasn't too pathetic, lolz!

**Lady Mystique: **Hey! Nah it's alright, well now that I think about it I guess they would and plus it is Char and Ella's reign so I guess you're right but I've come up with a good reason for them to have slutty dresses in fashion. I'll tell u anyway cause I think you've probably worked out most of it by now, the entire population (except some losers like Helena etc) want Cowen and Aly to get together so some of the court think that maybe if Aly dresses like that then Cowen will find it appealing and stuff. That's why Madam Nagira was so happy; she thought Aly was trying to impress Cowen. Hope u get this. Btw I haven't exactly told u everything like why the whole court actually want Aly and Cowen to get married and I can tell u that its far more deeper than Char and Jon wanting to become family and unite kingdoms. Thanks for reviewing and I hope u liked this chappie! And what would a story be without a cliffie? Lolz!

**JustWriter: **hey! Um thanks for reviewing, I feel kind of mean now. I know my response wasn't the best. Um my betta reader accepts u'r apology and so do I so yeah. Um… I've only read some of your story and I cant remember it that much so I guess I didn't really have a right to say that stuffs to you about your story being crap cause I'm sure it cant be that bad. Btw I'm still curious as to what that word that was in the wrong context is? Well um thanks again for reviewing and as a fellow writer I'd like to give u this piece of advice: NEVER write reviews if u'r up late! Lolz! Cya!

**ImCrazyAndProudOfIt: **cool penname! Thanks for reviewing! I would FREAK too, yeah there are reasons for her wearing that dress, if u want to know why then look up to Lady Mistique's response. It should answer any questions u may have. Well I'm glad u like my story and I wouldn't exactly call myself awesome, pathetic maybe, lolz! Cya and thanks again! Yeah well I guess I could put it to K, I'll just check the guidelines and see, my story could have more stuffs later so I dunno.

**Dreamer at Heart: **hey Nicole! Now I think I'm a very nice person to have posted when u wont bloody update! Please please please please please times infinity (can't be bothered typing nmore pleases) UPDATE! Or else I'll just QUIT my story! Ha! Thanks for reviewing and cya on Monday! PS read my response to Lady Mystique.

**Baby Perfectionist: **Hey Magz! yeah that certain PERSON seems to have quieted down and now I feel mean. I'm glad your touched cause I didn't do this for free u know! (jokes) well anyway as if I'd get _that_ for _English, _lunch maybe? Hmmm they should give us marks for that! Lolz! Yeah as if _your_ grades would Ever slip, pft! I just watched Wedding Planner, it's really cute cept the guy had a horrible accent. Hey when do u wanna start our fic? Soon? Well thankx for reviewing and read my response to Lady Mystique!

Luv

Aragorn is mine

**Smittened By Marauders: **Yeah! Thanks for reviewing! Isn't James hot? Actually is that even a question? It's more of a statement. Have u read book 6 yet?

**WhiteCamellia: **Thanks for reviewing and continuing with my story even though I never update. If u really want an answer to your question on Sisterhood check out by bio if u cant be bothered then YES! I hated how they changed Lena's story, it was so stupid. And even more cause like all they did was pash every 2 seconds. It was so stupid. Who's your fav character in Sisterhood? Mine's Bridget and I luv Eric too. So cute. U have to read the third book. Well I'm telling u if I continue writing I will ramble on and on so I'll stop. Well I'm glad u like Aly's thoughts! She kinda reminds me of me but then again I am the writer so… I didn't want her to be a complete bimbo and personally I think black haired people are very smart so… actually now I'm rambling on again. Oh and if u can be bothered check out my reply to Lady Mystique it should be interesting. Well hopefully next update'll be soon! Thanks again and cya!

**Abby: **thanks for your review! Madam Nagira would notice that Cowen's hair was dyed but then again I didn't type that part and I think she was more focused on Aly's choice of clothing more than Cowen's hair (check out my reply to Lady Mystique). Yeah Aly will DEFINETELY change fashions but then again is it really something the monarch controls? I mean look at the Queen, we all don't exactly follow her fashion do we? I mean wearing hats and dresses and the matching handbag. We follow Hollywood and stuff so I guess it would depend. Well there I go getting technical some of Flammingirl must have rubbed off on me but anywho thankx again and I hope this was long enough.

**Mimia91: **Hey Jess! I haven't checked out your story yet but Magz said it was really good. What was with the pooh resembling mint chocolate? I didn't want it resembling something nice, thankz Jess now I don't think I'll ever be able to eat mint chocolate ever again! Jokes! Nothing can keep me away from chocolate except for ice- cream but that's besides the point. Yeah I did base the dancing on ballroom dancing at school, I think I wrote it on Friday afternoon. So sad, tennis is alright but I suck at it but I liked ballroom dancing better. Thankx for reviewing and cya on Monday! BTW chack out my reply to Lady Mystique should be interesting!

**HA Thought I had finished did u? I'm not that mean!**

Here's the rest of the chappie 

There in front of us were our parents and that's not all Dame Olga, Hattie, Helena! All together at once! It was pure hell! The worst part was that they had seen us. I don't think they've recognized us yet though. We could make a run for it and run for it we did. Cowen and I galloped past the group, tried to gallop past the sentries but we got blocked. We both looked at each other.

Then Cowen screamed,"go" and we both swerved and dodged the guards and galloped past them. The guards took a while to react and I could vaguely hear our parents barking orders and screaming. We both then continued to gallop letting our horses lead us into the forest. Once in there we both dodged the overhanging branches of trees and vines. After awhile making sure we couldn't hear anything more we both slowed down.

"Where are we?" I asked Cowen.

"I think we are near the River Lucarno. If we can just somehow manage to reach there without getting caught"

Apparently Cowen spoke too soon. We started hearing hoof beats again though this time they were softer. We looked at each other wondering who it could be but we both decided we didn't want to find out. We abandoned our horses and quickly walked into some bushes. Our horses just galloped back to the palace.

Soon we heard the riders approaching and then they slowed down. They were two men both wearing hoods to cover they're face so we didn't know who it was.

One of the riders also had a dog in his lap. The dog started to bark and the riders stopped and got off they're horses. They were heading toward us. The dog was put onto the ground and then it started to sniff the ground then the dog started to head towards us. The dog seemed to be looking for something or rather the rider was using the dog to look for something. Hang on a second the dog looked very familiar. Oh my god we have to get out of here. That was one of the palace guard dogs that stayed near the stables. I shoved Cowen deeper into the forest while I followed. The dog however didn't stop, it seemed to be following us even faster.

Cowen gave me a questioning look but I ignored it. Suddenly we reached a clearing but there were knights everywhere coming back form border patrol. Damn which way to go? The palace dogs or knights? Cowen started to head back the way we came from but I stopped him and quickly whispered our situation in his ear. He seemed to be in thought for awhile. Then he pointed toward the knights. This is so like committing suicide but here goes nothing. And after the count of 3 we both creeped toward the other side of the clearing.

Unfortunately at the exact moment I had said 3 the dog had reached us and was now chasing us. The knights heard the barking and screaming coming from the riders and they all surrounded us.

"Now what are you two up to then?" asked one of the knights.

"We just came out of the castle. We work there and I was escorting my…eh… friends cousin to her house. All of a sudden the dog started chasing us all the way into the forest." Cowen lied convincingly.

"I don't know, that boy scares me and the girl… they look suspicious. However convincing they're story be. They also look very familiar to me though I can't place my finger on where I saw them. Maybe they're spies. Don't let them go boss I think we should just…" said another knight but he was interrupted by the two riders coming into the scene. The riders hoods had fallen of and they're faces were now revealed. When they saw us there faces changed from relieved to worried to angry. They were our fathers.

"Your majesties" a knight exclaimed.

When the man had been talking Cowen and I slipped and ran toward the other side of the forest but our father's saw us and screamed, "you fools! Don't let them get away!"

The knights started chasing after us and since we didn't get much of a head start they caught us and surrounded us again. We both took out our swords and with our backs to each other we faced them the knights who too pulled out they're swords daring us to try anything.

"Thank you very much gentlemen. Now Aly Cowen you know better than that. Put down your swords and please come quietly with us. Don't make us use force." Char said very calmly.

"No! Dad I've had enough. I… we are not giving up without a fight." Cowen exclaimed.

At this the knights started backing away some saying, "the prince Cowen!"

"Fine if you want it that way you'll have to fight me first." Char said taking of his cloak and pulling out his sword. He started toward Cowen but Cowen was ready.

"Aly dear please come out of there it's dangerous," father said to me.

I just ignored him and replied, "didn't you hear Cowen father? He said We are not coming with out a fight."

"Fine" father came into the circle and took out his sword.

Cowen and me both fought valiantly giving our fathers bruises and cuts. The fighting was very intense. eventually though Char and Cowen both had us in one corner and knocked of our swords. We admitted defeat and just to be on the safe side our fathers made sure two knights each were holding us. We walked back to the castle with our heads held low, our mothers were not going to be very pleased.

"What were you thinking? What were you trying to achieve? No don't answer that. Look now I'm at a lost for words." Mother had started her ritual. I was going to be here forever. It's been 3 hours and she's only up to the rhetorical questions!

What is the point of questions that you don't want answers too? Well I've only got the 'I'm relay disappointed in you' and 'I cant believe my daughter would do such a thing' after that it's just 'Aly remember you deserve this punishment so that's why I'm giving it to you.' I got sick of these lectures ages ago. So naturally I tuned out after 3 minutes. I mean what's the point? I already know what she's saying of by heart anyway. I wonder how Cowen's going. Who cares anyway? I don't!

"Mum what would you have done in a situation like mine?" I asked my mother irritated. I mean it was all Sabrina's fault. God that girl is so…argh!

"Cowen this is not about me or your father it's about you" Mum pointed out.

"Yeah Cowen" dad added just for the sake of it.

"Well what now? I mean I cant undo what I've already done can I?" I asked my parents.

"Cowen, see that's what I don't think is right. Your attitude. You don't care about anyone else other than yourself and you have no respect. I mean would Aly ever talk like that to her mother?" Ella, my dear mother, questioned.

"Well for your information mother, Sabrina is the one who got me into this"

"Do you expect me to believe you? I mean couldn't poor baby Cowen do anything about it? Cowen I think that you should maybe apologize to Aly. Yes that will be your penalty for your behavior," said Ella.

"What? You can't be serious? Sabrina and I have a thing. We never apologize to each other!" I exclaimed. They can not be serious. Me apologize to Sabrina. Never!

"Don't you also have a 'thing' for not saying your name together in one sentence with a word like 'and' in between?" my dear father pointed out.

"What? But…I never…" I stumbled to find the right words. Ok so I did say our names together with only and in between. But that doesn't mean anything. Does it? I'm going crazy!

"Exactly Cowen. Well back to the point I want you to apologize to Aly in front of the entire court. Oh yeah you might as well apologize to your father while you're at it." Mother said as if that concluded it.

"What? Mum!... and why do I have to apologize to dad for anyways?" I asked outraged.

"Because Cowen you have hurt your father. Look at poor Char. Honey do you want me to get some ice or something?" mother asked concernedly.

"It's alright sweetie, I know," Dad paused and sighed dramatically," children can be such a handful"

"Yes honey. You're living proof of that!" Mum replied looking so fondly at dad.

This is disgusting. I'm gonna puke! I liked them better when they fight.

"Well sweetie this isn't about me remember it is about your son and I just wanted to add something. Son, in addition to your apology to Aly and myself I would also like you to apologize to the rest of the court and swear that you will never do this again. actually no I take that back you don't have to do the swearing that'd be too much. Oh by the way don't think that just because you have to do this doesn't mean that you'll get away with your other punishment. No. You will still have to continue with the West Tower thing." Dad concluded.

This can not be happening. And all of it Sabrina's fault as well! This is too much to handle.

"Mum you can't do this to me. I'm only seventeen!" I pleaded one more time.

"Which reminds me in about six weeks it's your 18th birthday. I hope you've chosen someone Cowen. We were going to be understanding parents and just make you announce your engagement on your birthday instead of getting married but now we're not too sure. But just so you know if you try to do any of this sort of thing again Char and me will continue with the original plans. We know this is hard but you're going to turn 18! You will have to rule this country one day you know. That 1-day is very close. You know the rules. Once you turn 18 and are married the kingdom is yours and you become king. I don't think it's good enough for a king to have this sort of behavior. I want you to get your act together and a possible bride by your 18th goodnight." With that Mum kissed me on the forehead and waited by the door for Dad.

Dad also kissed me and was about to leave… "Cowen you know it wasn't meant to happen this way and we know it isn't fair but you have to take your responsibilities someday and because of the situation we spoke of before, someday will just have to be earlier," Dad said apologetically, "you'll understand soon enough. Oh and Cowen, I love your hair! The new colour really suits you!" laughing mum and dad both walked out of my room and closed the door.

I could hear them talking to Aly's parents now. Yes we were back in the West Tower. So much for escaping! But the situation is killing me. Damn the situation. Dad wont even tell me all of it yet Damn it!

A/N: Just in case you're wondering what 'the situation I'm talking about is' in I think chapter 3 Char told Cowen to come to his rooms and that he needed to talk to him. Char then got Ella and they talked to Cowen about something. Though no one knows what that something is. Not even me! Just in case you're still confused it's after the part where Ella and Char make- up about they're fight (I think) ;P. Please Review. Means faster updates!

Well now that over it took me an hour to write those responses but I have a feeling I left people out cause my Internet decided to be gay so I'm sorry if I didn't reply to your review and don't worry I'll write a response in next chappie. Well anyway hopefully I'll update soon but please review. Hmm how about if I get 90 reviews I'll update? Nah, I hate people who do that so I'll be nice. I don't care about numbers. Well one thing though I was wondering how old do u guys think I am? and what gender do u think I am. Personally I think its pretty obvious but… if u feel like it please read my response to Lady Mystique. Well cya and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey ppls! I'm not dead!

Well I am so sorry for not posting sooner but fanfic wouldn't let me go onto their site then after they did I decided to wait until we got broadband but we didn't so I'm pissed but hey I still got this posted! Now I will shut up and let u read!

**SUMMARY IN CASE U HAVE FORGOTTEN: **well basically there's a princess, Aly and Ella and Char's son Cowen and their parents want them to get married for reasons not yet revealed by the author (muhahaha!), besides the obvious like the fact Aly's parents, Jonathon and Juliana and Ella and Char are great friends. Anyway Aly and Cowen got punished and were locked up in a tower together and they decided to escape by dressing up as guards and maids but were unsuccessful as they were caught by their parents. They got long boring lectures and that's basically what we're up to. And yeah there's a ball at Hattie's house now and they have to go to it and there they meet their friends Edwina, Joren (Edwina's brother and Cowen's friend), Gordon (I don't think I've had him in the story yet but he's just a good friend of Cowen's). There's also Helena (one of Hattie's daughters, the evil one), her sister Hannah (nice one) and Pamela (kingdom slut sort of). There's also Joshua, Joren and Edwina's cousin who Aly likes and is really cool and stuff. So now Aly and Cowen are sad cause their escaping plan didn't work.

If you have any questions please ask.

Chapter 9

Aly's POV

Great mother hadn't given me my punishment yet. I'd rather get it over with. Mother is especially mad about the fact that we had 'disgraced' ourselves in front of…'nobles' meaning Pamela, George, Hattie, Dame Olga, Helena and Pamela's mother. What a nice combination! I'll probably be made to apologize to them.

Mother also reminded me about how I had to get married soon. I bet no one else has a date set. I don't think Cowen has to marry someone before his birthday. Ella and Char aren't like my parents. Though when I told mother about Cowen she just laughed and told me I'd be surprised at how much he goes through. Yeah right!

I was back in my room in the West Tower. There is one good thing about all of this though. No one has noticed Cowen's hair yet! Great, though I don't know if I'll go ahead with part B of our 'prank'. I'll see.

After more agonizing moments of continuos lessons, dress fittings and royal 'duties' we were finally given one day to rest until tonight's ball at Helena's place. I can't wait! Note the sarcasm. Although we were meant to be so called 'resting' (it is kind of impossible with Cowen around getting on my nerves) mother decided that today I should in fact get really dressed up for the ball. So instead of the usual 3 hour dressing fiasco I was expected to meet her 5 hours earlier! I do not get how other people handle such things. I mean 5 hours spent on getting dressed! It is a bit much. I mean what are you supposed to do and how are you supposed to sit still that long? Even Mother gets dressed 1hours or 2 hours before a party. When I pointed this out she just replied with other ladies could do it why can't you? Stuff her. She herself couldn't stand taking this long to get dressed. I'm her daughter for heavens sakes what does she expect?

But I could not argue with mother because of the 'escaping plan' such a shame and we nearly did get away with it. So unwillingly when the maid, this time with about the entire army (ok slight exaggeration), came I stood up and followed with out complaint. I had to stand in the middle of the guards and soldiers. They all had their weapons out ready for an attack made by me. I know you think this is stupid I mean I'm not stupid enough to fight all these men but you're wrong. I tried fighting them last year. Unfortunately it didn't work but mother and father stopped taking many chances after that.

I kept my eyes on the ground. I am a prisoner. Everybody wants to be a princess, everybody wants to be queen but it isn't worth wearing fancy dresses and being admired by all. I'd rather be a peasant girl working on a farm. I told father this when I was small and he looked at me and said that we can't choose what or who we want to be.

I followed the guards to the morning room where I was going to be dressed. Once I was inside a million maids came rushing toward me all at once and dragged me to a chair. They sat me down and then mother walked in holding a gown. This gown however was not like all the others mother had forced me to wear it was what I'd call normal. I think mother feels sorry for me and decided to go less hard on me. The materials of the dress were two different colours, a lavender colour outside and on the inside was silver and made out of the finest silk. It had a square neck with silver lace around it. The hands and the sides of the dress also had similar silver laces. The hands were full sleeved and flared out. It had light embroidery that shined in the light. It was a perfect dress. I loved it.

The maids shoved me into one of the dressing rooms and after putting on my undergarments they helped me put on the dress. They all oohed and ahhed when they finished. I looked at myself in the mirror and was a bit shocked at how much this dress reflected me.

Then the maids started the annoying procedure of doing my hair and putting on my make up. By this time mother had left me in my misery pretending to have more work to do. After what seemed like forever they had finished and now were applying the final touches. After 1 hour of 'final' touches mother came in with my tiara and carefully placed it on top of my hair, which had been left out.

"There you look lovely honey"

I turned around again and looked at the mirror. I did look alright I guess. I wish I could have more of these dresses.

Cowen's POV

My breath caught in my throat when I looked at Sabrina coming down the stairs. She looked so beautiful. I was actually gaping at her. Her shiny black hair swished around her and the dress accented her nice figure. She was smiling at my father and then I realized she had a nice smile. She should smile more often or maybe she does smile but just not when I'm around. Sure enough as soon as Sabrina turned to me her smile became a frown. I realized I had my mouth open and I instantly closed it. My parents and Julie and Jon were all looking at me smiling knowingly. I looked down in embarrassment. Finally Sabrina reached me and I offered my arm like a true gentleman. She glanced at her mother, sighed and took my arm.

When we were ready we all set out of the castle and into 2 separate carriages. Apparently the grown ups wanted to discuss some issues that they didn't want us to hear. Sabrina screamed in frustration at her parents but Jon and Julie looked so put out that I had to help them so I pulled Sabrina into the next carriage. As soon as her mother couldn't see us she pulled her hand away from me and grudgingly took a seat. I sat down opposite her and we both spent the ride looking out the window with Sabrina occasionally muttering about her growing up and she was mature enough to know things and blah blah blah.

Once we reached the manor I got out of the carriage and offered my arm to Sabrina again. Sabrina made quite the effort of taking as long as she dared not to have any physical contact with me. Finally we all managed to reach the front steps where we were greeted by our most favorite people in the world.

Helena was looking like an overly decorated cake with all the make up she was wearing and the navy blue dress she was wearing looked so bad with her red hair even I noticed!

Helena kissed me twice on each cheek dangerously close to my lips. I tried hard but I couldn't help but wince. Then after pulling away from Helena I reached Hanna who too kissed me on the cheek but only once and in a friendly, cousinly way. Hannah was looking very pretty in a light blue dress that suited her curly blonde hair.

We talked for a bit until I heard Sabrina coughing behind me and when I looked I saw that somehow George had managed to come behind her. I smirked and she gave me one of her deadliest glares. She looked so cute when she did that. I smiled laughing at her but she just glared right back. She grabbed my hand in a death grip and moved beside me holding onto me for her life. I didn't pull away in fact it was nice for once to have her grab my hand instead of me grabbing hers.

We both chatted a while longer with Hannah before we moved onto Hattie. Hattie was currently shamelessly flirting with my dad. I hated her so much and so did my Dad. Mum was trying not to notice but I could still see a bit of coldness in her eyes. Sabrina saw it too and we both kind of shoved my parents on with the line and greeted Hattie. Better get this over and done with.

Aly's POV

I continued greeting everyone else with Cowen. Helena's father, Hubert, was extremely nice and he was genuine. At last we came to the end and we were welcomed by Dame Olga herself and Olive her other daughter who unfortunately hadn't managed to score herself a husband. (A/N: I had accidentally changed this thing around. I know Olive was supposed to marry but I got confused so please just bear with me people) Olive was wearing a forest green coloured gown and Dame Olga was wearing a light green. They both looked out of place standing in front of the beautiful, expensive drapes behind them.

"Nice to see you your highnesses. Hope you've had a pleasant ride. Thank you for coming" Dame Olga and Olive both said at the same time as though they had been practicing.

"Yes nice to see you too Grandmother and Auntie." Cowen replied bowing and kissing their hands.

"Nice to see you too" I repeated curtsying. Dame Olga was frowning at seeing Cowen holding my hand but then she smiled at me though her eyes remained cold.

With that all through with, Cowen and I both went inside. Yes! I had escaped George.

There was fine music playing inside and all the guests were either dancing or eating from the refreshment table where there was a lot of different foods. I laughed as I imagined Helena going over to eat them; she'd probably eat all of it.

I looked at the dancing couples once again and then due to instinct I pulled Cowen onto the dance floor and I put my arm on his shoulder. He did seem surprised but when he looked toward the door he saw George and he did not ask me any more questions. We danced the first dance then we went to the refreshment table and grabbed ourselves 2 drinks. Not too long after Edwina and Joren came over. Following them was Joshua. And boy did he look good.

"Hi Aly! Hi Cowen. How's it going?" Edwina greeted us.

"Hi Edwina, nothing much. You know the usual stuff. We tried to escape and we are now both in more trouble and ya da ya da…" I replied hugging her. "Hey Joren haven't seen you in a while"

"Yes Sabrina it has been too long. You know we haven't really done much together for awhile." Joren replied smiling at me and hugging me while Cowen hugged Edwina.

"Yes, not many pranks is there? But do not worry tonight will definitely be filled with surprises" I said smiling.

"Why yes Sabrina I believe that we had a little bet that we forgot to tell Joren and Edwina. I've already told Gordon." Cowen said looking at me with an evil glint in his eye.

Damn! I though he had forgotten about that. No such luck.

"I'm sorry your highness but I do not seem to be able to recall that particular wager." I asked in mock politeness and forgetfulness.

Cowen looked at me and smiled a mischievous smile, "Then I must remind you Princess Sabrina. You were supposed to spend all your time at the party with Joren, Gordon and me without becoming crazy. And if you don't believe me you may ask my mother who had witnessed it."

"Somehow I have regained my memory though I do not think that I had to spend the party with just you, Gordon and Joren." I said frowning.

"Well I guess you have a horrible memory then," Cowen said cheerfully.

"Cowen how the hell did you get her to agree with that? Are you sure Princess Sabrina will be up to it?" Joren asked looking amazed.

"Why wont I be up to it? One thing you should have realized long ago is to not underestimate people Joren," I replied ferociously.

"If Aly gets to play then I wanna play too," whined Edwina.

"Fine you and Sabrina can both play," said Gordon coming from behind and joining the conversation.

"Hey Gordon! Long time no see mate." Cowen said and grabbing Gordon into a brotherly hug.

"Yeah it's been a while but I'm back now. I received your message about this little wager and let's begin. It has been a long time since we've done something like this. Joren good to see ya!" Gordon also went to hug Joren. Then Gordon came to Edwina and me and put his arms around us accidentally pushing Cowen away from me in the procedure. Was it just me or did Cowen look frightfully angry?

"And how are the 2 ladies?" Gordon asked looking at us.

"Fine until you came along" Edwina replied annoyed but still smiling.

"Well let us start this… wager thing…" Gordon said letting go of me and grabbing Edwina and pulling her toward the dance floor.

"Wait a second Gordon there is someone who maybe you should meet." Edwina said stopping Gordon and pointing to Joshua. Oh shit! In all of this all we had forgotten about Joshua. Even me!

"Joshua this is Gordon. Gordon, Joshua," Edwina introduced them.

"Yes I have heard about you," said Gordon shaking Joshua's hand. Then abruptly he pulled Edwina back onto the dance floor and started dancing with her.

Joren looked after them and shook his head.

Cowen turned to me and same as what Gordon had done to Edwina he grabbed me and pulled me toward the dancing area again. This time there was a sort of fast dance going on. We danced for a while and somehow Cowen had managed to steer us towards Gordon and Edwina.

"Edwina having fun I presume?" asked Cowen when we were in talking distance, "you wouldn't want to give up all ready would you?"

"No Cowen I do not give up." Replied Edwina smirking at Cowen.

Cowen smirked back.

"Hey Aly, um did you see the look on Joshua's face?" Edwina turned to me.

"No she didn't why?" asked Cowen looking extremely concerned.

Edwina frowned but continued anyway, "Joshua looked like his heart was going to break after he after Cowen grabbed you just then and started dancing. I think he came with Joren and me to ask you for a dance. Poor guy."

"I do not see how he is the poor guy," said Cowen grinning.

What was he so happy about?

"Cowen stop listening to our conversation. You too Gordon why don't you guys talk about something else." I said turning back to Edwina, "what should I do Eddie? Maybe I'll dance with him in the next dance. I wouldn't want to disappoint him."

"No!" Cowen blurted out. "I mean no we had a wager Sabrina"

"But Cowen did you see the look on his face? Especially when you took Aly away from him" Edwina pointed out. "Well it doesn't matter it isn't up to you to decide anyway. Aly that guy has a huge crush on you. When you came into the room looking extra gorgeous than usual he practically died and he couldn't take his eyes of you"

"A lot of men here cant take their eyes of Sabrina," Cowen pointed out.

"What is your problem Cowen? Actually I think I might lose this wager on purpose and dance with him. What do you think?" I asked Edwina.

"I think that maybe you should go for it" Edwina squealed excitedly.

"NO! Maybe you should think about this Sabrina because if you lose it will have an extremely bad consequence." Cowen said looking at me straight in the eye.

"I am willing to take that consequence Cowen" I informed him without hesitation.

"Well then you can start facing them now," Cowen exclaimed and he placed his foot behind mine while I took a step back and I tripped over and fell onto the cold hard marble ground. I glared up at him but he just smiled a smile that said I told you so. He offered his hand out to me to pull me up but I ignored it and got up myself. Then without a word I kicked him. Kicked him someplace no man should ever have to be kicked. Between his legs. He let out a howl of pain and I left him there and stomped of towards Joshua.

Cowen's POV

What was she doing? God that girl will be the death of me. Not only was I incredibly hurt but I was also an easy target for Helena and Pamela and all the others. Edwina and Gordon both looked at me and started laughing. I glared at them and walked of to look for Joren.

Joren was unfortunately now dancing with a pretty brown haired girl who was basically drooling while looking at him.

Great my friends were both busy dancing while I looked like a loser standing in the corner all alone. If I wasn't careful I wouldn't be alone anymore as I spotted both Helena and Pamela walking or more like running toward me. I looked around and saw Sabrina dancing with Joshua. If I pulled her of him and started dancing with her would it be considered rude? Who cares? Sabrina owes me anyway. So I practically ran toward Sabrina and pulled her into my arms. She looked shocked for a while and then furious. It was actually quite funny the way her face changed.

"What the hell is your problem Cowen? You can't just go around…" Sabrina started before I interrupted her.

"Sabrina you owe me anyway. Pamela and Helena were heading toward me. And how many times have I saved you from George?"

"Couldn't you find someone else to bother?" Sabrina said defeatedly "fine you can dance for a while with me. Sorry Joshua but I do owe him. I'll dance with you the next dance no interruptions I promise."

"It's alright Sabrina" Joshua said sweetly to Sabrina and then glared at me which Sabrina didn't catch. Why I think a good hard punch would do just the trick on his fat ugly handsome face.

I pulled Sabrina closer to me by the shoulders and whispered in a menacing voice, "Why did you do that Sabrina? Do you have any idea how much that hurts?" I was referring to when she decided to kick me in the groin.

"Well Cowen do you have any idea how much it hurt to fall to the ground?" she asked right back with an equally harsh tone though if I wasn't mistaken there was fear in her voice.

"That did not answer my question Sabrina," I pulled her very close and I would not let go of her even when she started to struggle.

"Cowen let go your hurting me," pleaded Sabrina and there was no mistake of the fear in her eyes.

I softened at her expression but I didn't relax my hold on her yet. I was furious with her. "Not until you give me an answer." I said firmly.

"Isn't it obvious Cowen?" she asked still frightened but determined.

Aly's POV

Cowen could wreck just about everything. Joshua was being so nice and he was so sweet to just let Cowen take me. He is so understanding. I sighed dreamily. Pamela and Helena were both giving me jealous looks and I shook my head at them. Before Cowen could ask more specifically about my reply to his question Ella came around us and Cowen let go of me and danced with his mother. Almost as soon as Cowen let go of me Joshua appeared and we resumed dancing. I saw Cowen glare at Joshua. How dare he! Stupid Cowen. No I should stop thinking about Cowen now. This was my dance with Joshua. Stupid Cowen I glared at his retreating back.

"Are you going to stare at him all night or are you going to look at me?" asked Joshua humorously and showing no hint of annoyance. He is so sweet.

"I'm sorry. It's just that he makes me so…argh…"

"Maybe you need to stop thinking about him then"

"Maybe you're right. So how's life?"

Cowen's POV

"Why is he holding onto her like that? Trying to feel her up and she doesn't even notice!" I asked no one in particular as I danced with my mum.

"Cowen, honey he's holding onto her just like how everyone holds onto her when dancing. I don't see what your problem with Joshua is. I mean he seems to be a really great guy," said mum.

"No mum you don't know him like I do. He isn't great, like when he got Sabrina to dance with him again he looked at me triumphantly and he was laughing at me!"

"Maybe you're just I don't know, JEALOUS!" mum pointed out.

"Jealous? Jealous of what exactly?" I screamed outraged.

"Perhaps because Princess Aly actually pays attention to him and not to you."

"Jealous of the fact he can get Sabrina's attention? Why would anyone want her attentions? I mean sure she's gorgeous and nice and extremely funny and a whole lot of other things but she is so…argh…she looks at you like she's… she's so…" I couldn't finish.

"She's so…" mum urged me to continue still smiling.

I couldn't think of anything so I just shook my head.

Mum just smiled knowingly and we continued to dance. I kept on staring at Joshua making sure he was giving space to Sabrina and not taking advantage of her in anyway. I did not let them out of my sight. I wasn't jealous. No! I was merely concerned about Sabrina and I was looking out for her. That's right! Not Jealous!

After the song ended dad came to us and grabbed my mum off me.

"Hey Ella, sorry but I think I am more important to you than our son" said dad cheerfully.

"Char honey, sweetie pie nothing is more important to me than _my _son" said Mum fake viscously.

"Hey, who said he was _your_ son Ella?" dad asked as they danced away leaving me nigelated.

I sighed and looking around I spotted Jonathon looking at Juliana and her partner very closely. I walked over too him and sat in the seat next to him.

"Hello Cowen." Jon said still not looking away from Juliana.

"Hey," I said finding Sabrina and Joshua and not taking my eyes of them. "Who's the guy dancing with Julie?"

"That happens to be the Count Morgan, he was fond of Juliana since…um…forever. He always tried to take her away from me" Jon replied grimly. His facial expression kind of reminded me of someone.

"Don't worry I'm sure Juliana wont leave you for him. She loves you too much" I reassured Jon.

At that moment though Julie started laughing at a joke that the Count had made.

"Yeah well it's not her I'm worried about" Jon replied with a frown.

I watched as the Count and Juliana were intercepted by another man. He asked Juliana for a dance and Julie agreed. Jon seemed to relax with relief but then his eyes went over to his daughter and he frowned once more.

'Who is the young man dancing with Aly?' he asked suspiciously.

"He's just the new guy Sabrina likes and he likes her so…." I trailed of gloomily.

"Where does he come from?" Jon asked me sharply.

"He lives in The Long Islands and I hear he may become the heir to the throne if something happens to his cousins or brother." I replied.

'So he's a Prince, sort of?"

"Yep."

"He isn't right," Jon said shaking his head.

"What?" I asked disbelief in my ears.

"He isn't right for our Aly. No I do not accept him." Jon said very firmly.

"Then what type of boy do you think suitable for Sabrina?" I asked as hope filled up my chest. Hang on a second, why was I feeling hopeful for? It's not like Sabrina is going to marry ME of all people and it's not like I like her or anything so why…

"Aly deserves someone who loves her for who she is and not someone who wants her crown."

"But no one knows her or even if they want to get to know her well they cant so…" I pointed out.

"Actually there is someone who knows her pretty well and I think would be the ideal man for her but…" said Jon casting a sideways glance at me though I didn't notice. (A/N: I know that's stupid him not noticing it even though he said it but I didn't know how to write it so please bear with me.)

"Really she would let a guy get to know her?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well she really can't hide her feelings about things so I don't know what you're talking about," said Jon smiling.

"Then who is this ideal person?" I asked, "and how much do you want Sabrina to marry him?" I sat there extremely nervous as to what his answer was.

"I will not say yet who the mystery man is as I would have to discuss it with a whole bunch of people before telling anyone so I'd rather not and I really, desperately want Aly to marry him. Now if I'll just leave and go to tell off my daughter. Don't be surprised if you hear some sort of yell that I predict will come sometime in the very near future." With that Jon left me. I watched as he went to Juliana and started to discuss the situation with her then Jon went over and asked Sabrina for a dance. Sabrina agreed and not too long after-

"FATHER! How could you say such a thing? You don't even know him." Sabrina shrieked and then ran out of the house. A few minutes after she left and guards had been ordered to search for her everything went back to normal. The music started playing again and people started dancing too.

Jon and Julie came back up to me and sat down.

"That went well! It was better than I expected. At the Rohan courts Aly went berserk when we told her that she couldn't marry the young man from Minathor." Juliana explained.

"She wanted to marry someone form Minathor? But that is like the most corrupt, most…worst place you can go to and the people…" I asked in disbelief. I didn't think Sabrina would be _that_ desperate. Seems I was wrong.

"Yeah I know that's what we said and the worst thing of all was that he was the reason why all the bad things were happening in Minathor anyway so… unfortunately Aly didn't take it so well and told us we were racist and what not." Juliana said with distaste at the memory.

"Anyway Cowen how about you go see where our dearest Aly is and bring her back," suggested Jon.

I went outside to look for Sabrina. I passed many palace guards who were also looking for her. I asked one of the guards to fetch an extra horse for me and while I waited for him Pamela came out to me.

"Oh Prince Cowen! So wonderful to see you, I was looking for you everywhere but you were no where to be seen. Where were you all this time?" asked Pamela before I could open my mouth.

"Um… I was… dancing. Yeah! Dancing. With uh… Sabrina. Yeah I was dancing with Princess Sabrina!" I said desperately as they she reached up and clutched one of my arms like I'd run away if she let go of me. Come to think of it I would run away but still…

"Oh, well how are you enjoying the party so far?" asked Pamela frowning.

"Um... the party is great. Really great it's been really fun so far."

"Then why are you outside?" accused Pamela.

"I was sent to look for the Princess who once again decided to run away." I said exasperated.

"Oh but surely the guards can look for her." Pamela said irritated.

"Yeah well I seem to have a knack for finding her, the guards well they'd take forever."

"Oh you're so kind to give up such a wonderful party just to look for Princess Aly." Pamela drooled on my arm. I nodded trying to not show my disgust. Thankfully the guard then reappeared with a horse and I pulled my arm away from Pamela, mounted and galloped off before she could say one more thing.

Where would I go if I was Sabrina? I asked myself one hour later. I was riding near the lake near Hannah's house but I didn't notice where I was riding too until a branch of a tree hit me square on the face and I fell off the horse. Oomph!

Well hope you liked it! Hey can you guys please tell me if I should bring down the rating cause I think it's too high but then again… I don't think I'll have them actually doing anything more than kissing in future chapters so…. I dunno please tell me. oh and the age and gender thing was quite funny. Actually the gender thing wasn't cause duh I'm a girl. Don't know why I bothered with that question. Alright people please please review… please P

Ok now replys-

**li'l bling bling**- thanks for reviewing and again sorry for taking forever

**Abby-** Thanks for reviewing, yeah Aly and Cowen both seem to be much much younger than 16 and 17 but you've got to remember that they're both spoilt and stuff and have never really had much happen to them to force them to grow up. Both their parents are just too nice and stuff. Hopefully by the end of the story they'll grow up a lot cause something HUGE will happen forcing them to grow up at least a tiny bit. I also always feel like keeping my characters younger and stuff coz it's just more fun and if you think about it don't we all just want to stay kids. I think that's also why I didn't want them to be all grown up- coz that's how I want to stay, a kid. Did that make sense? Well anyway I guess it is better if Cowen and Aly marry each other coz they like each other but there's stuff in the plot and stuff (srry cant be any more specific) and parents being parents think that what they're doing is best for their child. Maybe if u knew why you might agree with them and I'm not saying nothing till a while.

Also obviously your right, I am a girl but I was just wondering about stuff like could people tell by the writing if a boy or girl is writing, I guess you can tell but I was just curious. You're kind of close at guessing my age. Well thanks again and I'm really sorry for taking forever updating. P

**Baby perfectionist**- Thanks for reviewing Magzie! I took like 4ever but yeah you know I still updated unlike some people… / anyways when r u continuing u'r story? 2day was fun but I'm soooooo tired right now I could die. Lolz! Me and over exaggerating… lolz anyways see ya on Monday. So sad we have to go back to school. btw hav u studied 4 maths? Well cya

**Moonlight1314**- I am so sorry for not recognizing you (I must be pretty stupid coz u'r so unique lolz!) a little predictable eh? Well tell me how exactly coz at the moment I'm not really happy with my story so I'm open for suggestions! Fluffy when r u gonna update? Anyways see ya on Monday so depressing back to school. sigh

Cya!

**Lady Mistique**- thanks a lot for reviewing! You have a point on Cowen unlikely to be able to take on a qualified guard but between you and me let's just pretend the guard was sick or something and Cowen had this amazing sort of temporary strength to be able to win one handed battles lolz! I can see where your coming from with Cowen and Aly being successful in running away but it wouldn't have worked at that moment (ok it would but lets just say I don't want my story to be _that _repetitive hint hint) there are off course reasons 4 everything (even if u come up with them 10 secs after being asked about them). Well sorry for taking this long in updating and thanks again

**Mimia91**- thanks for reviewing Jess! Well I can see where your coming from when u say u wanted Aly and Cowen to succeed in escaping but there are offourse reasons for everything. It's got a lot to do with the main plot so…yeah. So funny- Helena and Cowen! Where do u come up with these things? Lolz! anyways srry for taking so long in updating and see ya Monday… sighs school…

**Smittened By Marauders**- thanks for reviewing and sticking to the story! Glad u liked it D

**crazy gurl**- nice pen, did I say that before? I hav a horrible memory. Anyways thanks for reviewing and stuff. I don't think I said Cowen likes Aly in my summary but then again I hav a bad memory so I'll have to check. If I did then I'll change it and stuff. Cowen does like Aly, he just hasn't realized his feelings… yet! But Cowen just finds her amusing and stuff. Well thanks again and hope u like this chapter.

**flammingirl**- thanks for reviewing. Well Cowen likes Aly's company and enjoys torturing her, evil I know lolz! Well obviously I'm a girl but the thing is I only asked that question, cause I'm an idiot? Not _only _that but also cause I was wondering if people could tell by peoples writing whether they were males or females but then after posting being the stupid person I am I figured well duh I'm a girl I mean _Ella Enchanted _I mean no offence but I doubt many guys would actually write in here but I could be wrong. I'll just shut up now. Anyway thanks again for reviewing and sorry for taking 4ever. P

**WhiteCamellia**- thanks again for reviewing! Ha ha that was fun but unfortunately I think u were the only one who commented on it… I feel depressed… anyways well obviously I'm a girl like I just wanted to see if people could tell the difference between guys and girls writing styles and then I was like hey its probably more likely im a girl cause this is ella enchanted but I could be wrong. Nways I'm blabbing now. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and stuff D very very close on my age (u were practically right) though not quite… / anyways yeah sorry for taking forever, thanks for continuing with my fic and thanks for reviewing D

**fortheloveoftoast**- thanks for reviewing my story D. Well I'm glad you liked the sentence thingie. Cowen and Aly just usually never say their names in the same sentence and if they have to then it's like filed with insults and stuff. Well thanks a lot oh and I doubt u could bore me. Trust me I have like the worst most boringest commerce teacher. I swear I should tape her in class one day and when I cant sleep I should listen to her. It's like Professer Binns' (History of Magic) class in Harry Potter. Lolz! Anyway that probably bored _you _ok I'll shut up now. Thanks again!

**Please Review people and tell me about bringing down the rating!** Oh and if I missed u please let me know coz yeah…


	9. Chapter 9

Yay I'm not dead! DUDES I am SO SSSOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYY! Seriously I am but I've been so busy and… then my hard drive crashed NOT my disk but my freakin hard drive! Anyhow I have also started editing this story as it sounds incredibly pathetic in many places so yeah. Old readers don't need to re read it however as only minor changes will be made.

YAY I have reached over 100 reviews! Whoot! Thank you guys sooooooo much!

Anyways I know most of you have forgotten how the story goes hell even I have! But never fear for a summary is here! God that sounded gay anyhow here we go-

Summary

Basically this is continued from summary from last chapter. Well they went to Hattie's ball and Aly danced with the Joshua person she liked. Cowen became jealous. King Jonathon told Aly that there was no way he was going to let Aly near Joshua. Aly became angry and stalked out of the castle. Cowen was told to find her. He got held up by Pamela but warded her off anyway. He was riding on his horse but then he bumped into a tree branch and that's where we're up to so now sit back, relax and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter Ten

High pitched laughter followed as I started massaging my forehead. I turned and saw Sabrina red in the face and clutching her stomach. I felt myself turn red in embarrassment before I got off the horse and headed over to where she was.

"You know Sabrina this is quite a pathetic hiding spot."

"Shut up Cowen, it's the only place that I know of that isn't holding me back by magic," Sabrina said looking sad.

"What do you mean?" I asked sitting beside her on the wet grass.

"Well you see Cowen for some inexplicable reason my parents seem to want to keep me from moving more than 100 metres away from them and so I have a sort of magical boundary surrounding me at all times." Sabrina said depressed.

"But what if John and Juli go away on their own or are separated from you or something?" I asked confused.

"Well they then leave a different sort of boundary, for example if I'm in the castle I can't get out of the grounds. That's why we couldn't escape that time in the forest. So in a way I have less freedom than a prisoner would have." She sighed dejectedly.

"Why would Juli and John do such a thing though?"

Sabrina just shrugged in reply, "They don't know I know about the boundary. You see its not just like normal boundaries where when you reach the line you just cant get through due to some very strong force, no with this one when I reach the end of the boundary I either forget where I was going to go to or I remember something I need to do and so I head back to where I'm supposed to be. It actually took me until I was nine to figure it out"

"That's awful," I said shaking my head, "they play with your mind! But there's something I don't get, couldn't your parents have known where you were now? Why did they make me look for you?"

"I DON'T KNOW! Now stop with the questions already I've got a headache. Hey aren't you meant to be taking me back to the ball? Gosh do I have to do everything around here?" Sabrina said raising her arms up into the air.

"hey I wasn't the one telling you to spill your heart out!" I yelled in outrage.

"Yeah well I don't need you to take me back anyway! Besides I don't even want to go back!" Sabrina stated then started to stomp away.

I let out a cry. God that girl was so damn frustrating _in a refreshing sort of way…_ what I did NOT just think that! _Yes you did! _Great I'm talking to myself now! What next?

"SABRINA get back here right now! You know as well as I that there is absolutely no point in you stalking off."

Sabrina just ignored me and continued to stomp away.

God looks like I have to do everything around here! I thought forgetting for the moment that Sabrina had said the same thing only moments ago.

I stomped right behind her and when I finally reached her I decided to take things into the hands of my manliness (ppl get your head of the gutters here). I wrapped my arm around Sabrina's waist and hoisted her up onto my back like a sack.

"Let me go you insane cave man!" Sabrina screamed and started to punch my back while I bit back laughter.

"You know Sabrina there are many girls out there who would _want _to be in your position."

"Yeah well why don't you pick up one of them then?" she asked half heartedly.

"Because none of them are you…" I said grinning cheesily.

"God Cowen that's got to be the corniest thing you've ever said," she said shaking her head.

I just continued grinning and when I was sure she wasn't going to punch me again I lowered her and changed position so I was carrying her more appropriately a.k.a. bridal style.

By the time we reached the manor my arms were understandably aching, Sabrina was not the lightest thing in the world.

"You know Cowen you _can _put me down now, I'm not going to run off."

"I'm not going to take the chance." I said although my head was telling me that I just liked carrying Sabrina and feeling as if I was shielding and protecting her. I shuddered as I thought of how Sabrina would react if she could read my thoughts… lets just say I may no longer be a man.

We entered the ballroom through the back as to avoid unwanted attention but everyone turned to stare as we came in. I let go of Sabrina instantly and coughed.

"Well then your Highnesses I have brought your daughter back sa…" but the words died on my lips as my eyes rested on the person next to Juli.

"It's rude to stare Prince Cowen," the person stated before coming up to Sabrina and I.

"Well I should introduce myself; I am Samara… well technically Princess Samara… from Rohan!"

**AN: YAY the plot is finally starting to form! **People I once again profusely apologize for the delay but I was really busy what with school and all of that. I AM really sorry but I just couldn't find the time and stuff. I'm not sure when I'll next update because next term from first day back we have our half yearly exams and stuff. I'm actually supposed to be studying right now but being the procrastinator I am I started to write again.

I will try and finish this story though it may take some time.

REPLIES TO REVIEWS:

I'm sorry I don't have replies all reviews- I only replied to the ones I've been wanting to desperately reply to- now but I really wanted this to get posted up soon. Sorry again. Actually maybe I should start emailing replies back to you guys so you get replies sooner.. if that's ok with people. **If you want me to reply to your review just add a little footnote to your review and I'll personally email you guys back!**

**Ok thanks again and REVIEW!**

PS I'm sorry this chapter wasn't that long… and yeah don't forget to review!


	10. Chapter 10 Part One

**Chapter Ten Part 1**

Aly's POV

"Sorry but I'm afraid I have misheard you… who did you say you were again?"

"Samara" the girl replied impatiently, "Princess Samara from Rohan and judging from the look you're giving me you must be Aly?"

I just nodded dumbly unsure of what to say as my mind went blank

"Aly… dear? I know this must come as a shock to you. Perhaps we should head home?" Queen Juliana asked apprehensively.

"Sure Mother… whatever you say…" I replied too dazed to fully comprehend what it was Mother was saying.

"Aly?" Mother questioned as I remained stationary.

"Huh?" I looked around confused.

"We're leaving"

I jumped as I felt something sneak around my waist. I looked up to see that Cowen was gently pushing me toward the door and sending me an encouraging smile. I let him help me as I could barely support myself.

I was silent throughout the entire carriage ride. I didn't even know what to think. I was so confused.

Cowen's POV

I shook my head certain I had not heard correctly, "My Lady forgive me but I think I heard wrong… I thought you said _princess _of _Rohan?_"

"No Cowen you heard correctly, er perhaps we should head back to the castle and then everything will hopefully explain itself." Juli answered for me and quickly ushered both Sabrina and me outside and into a carriage.

The ride home was very silent and uncomfortable. Sabrina looked like someone had just slapped her and her face had turned incredibly pale. Juli stared concernedly at Sabrina every once in a while but didn't say anything. After what seemed like forever we finally reached the palace.

"Maybe we should wait until after we have eaten before going into this explaining thing" Juli said once inside with what she was trying to pull off as a light hearted tone.

"No" somebody said in a very icy tone that sent shivers down my spine. I turned and stared in shock as I realised it was Sabrina. Her face was set in determination and her green blue orbs seemed to be set ablaze.

"What?" Juli asked shakily.

"You heard me. I want to know the truth about everything and I mean _everything _and no more lying. I've had just about enough of that"

Waiting was not one of my strengths. While my Father was known for his patience my Mother was not and I unfortunately had inherited my zero patience from my Mother.

I watched everyone as they entered through the huge oak doors and took their seats. Jon was looking oddly anxious as he came in but that emotion soon disappeared as his face turned blank. Next came my parents and both were looking very grim. Finally the _girl _came in, along with another man who I didn't know but looked oddly familiar.

I had no time to ponder however as Sabrina who was sitting beside me cleared her throat. Everyone turned their faces and I watched as Juli saddened at the look on her daughter's face. Sabrina's face which had held such a whirlwind of emotions before now was blank and impassive revealing no emotion or ideas of what she was thinking.

She turned to Juli and said one word, "Start."

Juli sighed dejectedly and started. "It is a very long story but I guess it's time it was revealed to you. I'll start from the beginning, with my family.

_Elaine, the Queen of Aeona looked down angrily at her three children with anger as she scolded them._

"_Jasmine! Juli! Tristan! How many times do I have to remind you to STOP playing pranks on the poor laundry maid? This is the fifth time this week she's asked to resign!" _

"_But Mamma she was being soooo annoying" Tristan tried with a cheeky grin on his cute face._

"_AND Daddy did buy us that new ink and we just HAD to try it out" said Jasmine with her famous blue- green puppy dog eyes as she looked up at her Mother._

"_I mean what would you have done in our place?" Juli stated with an identical look._

_Elaine sighed wearily and asked the guard to call her husband. _

"_Peter, how many times have I told you not to go buying the children prank sets? They have annoyed the laundry maid AGAIN and this time she seems to be more serious to resign…"_

"_Honey," King Peter interrupted, "Honestly there is absolutely no need to worry. It's only a bit of harmless fun and as for the maid well just increase her pay and I'm sure she'll stay and if she doesn't it isn't much of a loss anyway I mean she has been threatening to quit even before Tristan was born."_

"_Argh… you're worse than the children!" Elaine screamed frustrated._

_While King Peter tried to console his wife the three mischievous children sneaked out of the room and then ran as fast as they could do get away from their mother._

"_Hey watch it you three"_

"_You'll hurt yourselves you will!"_

_The three ignored the servants as they raced past them and into the stables, their unofficial headquarters. Once there all three burst into giggles. _

"_That was fun! Let's do it again!"_

"Wait hang on, _you_ used to play pranks on people?" I asked astonished.

"Yes" Juli replied with a twinkle in her bright blue green eyes as she reminisced the memory. "All the time… anyway back to the story…"

_Ten years later_

"_Juli what are you doing? Mother told us to get ready AGES ago!" _

_Princess Jasmine had been looking for her twin Juliana all over the castle and was surprised to find her sitting quietly on one of the many benches in the flower garden._

"_Juli!"_

"_Sorry Jas, I was just thinking…" _

"_Wow! Juli? Thinking? I thought I'd never live to see the day. My dear little sister has grown up!" Jasmine exclaimed wiping off a fake tear near her eyes._

"_Oh shut up Jas!" Juli replied bitterly. "I was just thinking about how much I'm going to miss this place."_

"_Miss this place?" Jas asked confused._

"_Yes… I overheard Mother talking to Father about how we've come of age and how we should be 'introduced' to society soon."_

"_Juli stop being so damn depressed. I can't stand to see you sad! You know that. Besides it isn't the end of the world you know! I mean seriously as Mother said we are only being 'introduced.' It's not like we're being shipped off any time soon and you know me there is NO way I'm leaving this place just for a BOY!" Jasmine proclaimed dramatically._

_At this Juli couldn't help but laugh and hug her older sister by two minutes. _

"_As much as you say it Jasmine you know that isn't going to happen. Wait before you start arguing let me say this, I love you and I will definitely will miss you dearly when the time comes for us to separate… for whatever reason" Juli finished hurriedly before Jasmine could open her mouth. _

_Six months later_

"_Oh Juli! You wont believe who's coming tomorrow!" Jasmine called out and upon reaching her sister gave her a fierce hug._

"_Who Jas?" Juli asked wearily._

"_Prince…Jonathon!" Jasmine announced dramatically._

_Juli couldn't help but let a small smile escape on her face and this didn't go unnoticed by her sister who started laughing and teasing her sister._

"_Jonathon and Juli sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S…" Jasmine sang at the top of her lungs before her voice became muffled by a pillow that was 'accidentally' thrown at her by Juli._

"_What's going on here?" Tristan asked as he noticed Jasmine covered by a pillow and Juli blushing considerably._

"_Nothing," Juli said quickly not being able to hide her blush._

_Tristan raised his eyebrows at her and Juli hid behind a blanket as Jasmine burst out from the pillows._

"_Tristan you'll never guess what!" Jasmine exclaimed with barely concealed glee. "Prince Jonathon is coming tomorrow on 'business"_

"_So…" Tristan said confused._

_Jasmine rolled her eyes at her brother's ignorance and pointed to Jul._

_Tristan still didn't get it so sighing exasperatedly Jasmine started to explain things more clearly for her dim-witted older brother._

"_Juli LOVES Jonathon and Jonathon LOVES Juli only they're both too shy to admit it."_

"_Oh" Tristan mouthed as the truth dawned on him._

_Jasmine just rolled her eyes and started to tease Juli again but then stopped at Juli's horrified look. _

_Jasmine turned and saw her brother in a way she hoped she would never have to see before. Tristan was furious to say the least._

"_He is not to come with in three feet of you Juliana. Is that clear?" Tristan asked raising his voice with each word. "I shall not tell Mother and Father as long as you stay away from that BOY"_

_Juli was too shocked to say anything so Jasmine spoke up._

"_But why?" she whined._

"_Because" Tristan stated and with a final glance he left the room. _

"_That was weird…" though Jasmine as she turned to her sister who was looking very pale._

_THE NEXT DAY_

"_Wake up sunshine your lover boy is here!" Jasmine screeched into Juli's ear._

"_I'm up! I'm up!" Juli grumbled as she made her way toward the bathroom asking for Jasmine to call up a maid._

_Jasmine obliged and waited impatiently for her sister to get dressed. Finally when they were both ready Jasmine took Juli's arm and led her to the breakfast room._

"_Juli don't look so down. We all know how weird Tristan can get when it comes to the two of us. I'm sorry I probably shouldn't have said anything to him yesterday." Jasmine said apologetically._

"_It's not your fault." Juli said and squeezed her sister's hand as they entered the room._

_Both girls curtsied as they were announced and headed over to their seats. Neither of them noticed two heads look up as they walked passed and another head glaring at the two before they forced their heads back down._

"_So Juliana, Jasmine… I trust you both had a good nights sleep?" The King questioned affectionately. _

"_Yes Father off course" One of them replied before nudging the other. _

"_Oh yes excellent Father" the other said also before returning to her meal._

_This didn't go unnoticed by the King and he wondered suspiciously at the strange behaviour of one of his precious daughters. He turned to the Queen for answers and was surprised to see a look of satisfaction on her face. The King shot her a questioning look but the Queen just shook her head._

"_So Juliana I trust you have not failed to notice these two young visitors that arrived at the wee hours of the morning. They have apparently come on very important business but they will not tell us what it is about." The Queen stated mischievously as she eyed her daughter and Prince Jonathon._

"_Yes your highness I have noticed the two men." Juliana replied sending a quick curious glance at the two. "But I do not understand why there are only the two of you here and not your parents?"_

_Prince Jonathon cleared his throat and everyone turned to him waiting for a reply but he became quite disconcerted at all the attention and started to stutter in his reply._

"_Princess… I erm… you see… James and I… we er…" _

"_What he means to say..." cut in another voice arrogantly, "Is that we are both here on very special business and we would like the honour of speaking to his Highness alone if we may."_

_The King looked slightly surprised but quickly masked his emotions and nodded._

_Prince Jonathon looked like he would faint with relief. Wow he thought to himself. I'm going to drown in my own sweat!_

_Princess Jasmine was stunned. She hadn't expected HIM to be here she thought with despondency. It never even entered her head that HE would be here accompanying his friend. What was he doing here anyway? The stupid arrogant bum. God!_

_She looked up and looked straight back down as his hazel eyes came into contact with her blue- green ones. Why had he been staring at her like that? She looked back up again only to see he was STILL looking at her and he only grinned when he realised she had caught him. Jasmine was unsure of what to do so she just stared back hoping he would look away but HE wouldn't. Sighing in defeat Jasmine looked away and realised for the first time that now EVERYONE was staring at them._

_Ok this is getting really weird. _

_Clearing her throat she looked at Juli meaningfully before turning to her parents. _

"_Mother, Father may we please be excused?" _

_But before either of her parents could reply HE interrupted._

"_Sorry to interrupt your highnesses but I failed to mention that Jonathon and I would also like to request the presence of the two princesses after we see you." _

"_Er… sure I think that can be arranged." The King replied confused._

_Tristan however was eyeing both boys with suspicion and also requested that he be allowed to hear whatever business the two Princes wished to discuss with his Father. _

_In the end the entire Royal family excluding the two princesses ended up inside the War Room talking with the two Princes._

"_What do you think they're talking about Jas?" Juli asked nervously as her and her sister waited in the room outside the wooden doors of the war room._

"_I have no idea Juli."_

_Suddenly the doors opened with a big bang and out walked the King, Queen and a very frustrated Tristan. The girls looked up expectantly but the three faces revealed nothing._

"_Juli go inside and Jasmine wait here." Tristan said before shutting the door behind him. _

_Juli and Jasmine exchanged weird looks before Juli disappeared behind the doors of the War Room and HE came inside the room outside the War Room. _

_Jasmine eyes him suspiciously as he walked right up to her._

"_Jasmine I can bear this no longer. I know I haven't really been all that nice to you in the past but trust me when I say that all those rude remarks all those horrible things I did… they were all but an act to hide my real emotions."_

_HE bent down on one knee and took out a beautiful diamond ring that glistened by the light given off by the chandelier. _

"_Princess Jasmine will you give me the honour of accepting my hand… in marriage?" _

_Jasmine was shocked to say the least and just stood there as the Princes stood back up._

"_I know this is all very sudden and I know you are shocked and I know what you think your answer will be but please don't answer just yet. I will give you as long as you need to change your mind or until you say yes."_

_At his confidence Jasmine could do nothing but slap him before stalking away._

_The Prince just stood there dumbfounded before he too stomped out of the room and into his private chamber. He decided then and there that he would do anything for the Princess to realise he was 'the one' for her even if she was too stupid to realise it. God he had fallen in love with her since the first time he had met her but as true to his nature he couldn't help but act like a full every time he was in front of her. He had everything to offer her, anything she could ever want. No he would not let her go. He would not let another take her heart. He would make her love him if it was the last thing he did._

A/N: I am so sorry for leaving you guys there but this chapter was going to be too long. There is basically a lot of useless stuff in this chapter but I couldn't help it and I couldn't delete any of it. I know it was basically just dragging about crap but dudes I couldn't stop typing up this story making me think if I should write a prequel to this story. Well tell me what you think of the idea because I know that if I end up not writing a prequel I'm just going to get 'carried away' writing about Sabrina's Mother and Aunt's lives rather than stick to the story.

I apologise once again for going off track with this story but I really couldn't help it.

Well did you guys like the pretty much useless information that's coming with this story and want me to continue with it?

This chapter is continued onto the next chapter and hopefully I won't get off track again and you'll finally find out who Samara is and all that. The next chapter will probably be a continuation of Juli's story.

Well REVIEW! God I think I'm going crazy. If anything didn't make sense just ask and I'll answer. I really am not thinking straight right now so there are probably HEAPS of problems with this chapter. I totally have the worlds bigget headache.

Oh and thanks to RainandMusic for her review. It was your review that encouraged me to write this. Also i was wondering about this for a while:

I know my story isn't really THAT Ella Enchanted-ish so i was wondering if i should change it so it is or if i should keep the modern-ness to it?

Please Review and answer my two questions.

**Review Replies: (only to people who dont have an account or didnt sign in when reviewing so i couldnt reply to their reviews)**

RainandMusic- Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm sorry that this chapter was pretty much useless but i really wanted to show the background of Jasmine. I guess it can sort of be relevant to the plot in later chapters.

Divya- Hey thanks for reviewing. Dude you are SOOOOOO lucky!I mean you live in England (near Dan) while i'm stuck in the other end of the world in Australia! But anyways in response to your review i was just going to say thatI know heaps of people like thegirl getting jealous first but personally i prefer the guy gettinggreen first. We're all different i guess thoughthanks for the thought! I mean seriously that is actually a good idea that i might put into one of my HP fanfics i'm doing with my friend on our joint account. Anyways cya andi hope you enjoyed this pretty useless chapter.

summerbluez-thanks for reviewing. You knowyou are sort of closeto the truth and your ideaisnt a bad one... i think maybe i'll change my idea to yours... hmm... nup just kidding it's too late tochange my idea but yours is reallygood! lol thanks again

neddih.identity- dearest Jess (I thinkthats who you areand if you arent ignore me) bridal style was just used toshow how hecarried her not as in he thought oh yeah let's get married. -shakes head at Jess- lol i will seriously lmho if this isnt Jess

Well Thank you people all of you who reviewed and dudes i know i missed someof you and i AMsorry but i really have a HORRIBLE headache now that i feel like dying so you'll hopefully forgive me? PLease?

AnywaysREVIEW!


	11. Chapter 10 Part Two

Yay she finally updates but with _this…_ It's not been edited yet so I'll go through and fix up the mistakes soon. I'm thinking I'm getting carried away with writing Sabrina's mother and Aunt than actually about her.

Jasmine could not believe the nerve of the man. I mean as if _she _would consent to marry _him._ Pft.

As Jasmine was stalking off she bumped into an equally angry Tristan.

"What was your answer?" He asked Jasmine with urgency.

"What do you think?" She replied.

"Oh Jas…" he exclaimed and pulled her into a very tight hug.

Jasmine could not help but let down her scowl after she saw the clearly expressed relief on her brothers' face. The smile however quickly returned to anger as her brother began to suffocate her.

"Tristan I can't… br... ea…. the!"

"Oh I'm so sorry Jas, are you alright?" Tristan asked concerned as he grabbed onto Jas's shoulders and examined her closely. "The stupid bastard didn't do anything to you did he?"

"Tristan!" she whined, "He _just _proposed… that was it…"

Tristan let out another audible sigh of relief before becoming angry _again. _

"That bastard still had no right to ask my baby sister to freakin _marry _him. I mean for God's sakes! I will _kill _that bastard if it..."

"You will do no such thing Tristan" Interrupted the Queen as she approached the two siblings. "I feel so sorry for each of your sisters' suitors. Not only do they have a protective Father but also a protective brother. I think that both the Princes should be commended on their bravery." The Queen stated with a firm nod before turning to Jasmine.

"So dearest what was your answer to Prince Alexander?"

"Erm… well I turned him down…" The Princess replied before quickly adding "gently" at the look on her Mother's face.

"Well… Well…. That is certainly… not unexpected I guess… Jasmine you and I definitely need to talk… as soon as I see Prince Alexander that is. Don't you DARE run away from me though or else you will have quite a bit to pay young lady!"

Jasmine was not that surprised by her Mother's outburst but she was however weary of the 'talk' she would undoubtedly have to have with her Mother.

"Hey Jas don't worry about it. Here come over to my room; we can discuss that new book…" Tristan placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before leading her away.

The Queen hurriedly walked to her future-son-in-law's suite and knocked impatiently before striding in. Inside she discovered a very distressed looking Prince examining a painting of her daughter Jasmine.

_This is going to be fun… she thought before making sure there was no one in sight before closing the door._

Princess Jasmine was becoming increasingly frustrated and nervous as her Mother still hadn't returned for their 'talk.' Although Tristan had tried his best to distract her it was just not working.

There was a series of knocks on the door before a messenger came alerting her to proceed to the War Room. Curious and full of dread that her Mother was behind this she took her time reaching the place.

Princess Juliana could hardly contain her excitement as she gushed about her news to her sister.

"Oh Jas you have no idea how happy I am… Prince Jonathon is just perfect!" she squealed before going into a rant of all of Jon's 'amazing' qualities.

At first Jasmine was very happy to see her sister so full of joy but after about five minutes, she couldn't help but be tired of it all. Nevertheless she retained her smile for the sake of her sister and concealed her relief when a servant came to call them to dinner.

Prince Alexander was NOT happy. Here was his best friend about to be married to the woman of his dreams, but _he _Prince Alexander of the famous and rich kingdom of Questalda could not marry her twin. Sitting at the dinner table he tried hard not to listen to the conversation and the announcements taking place.

Suddenly he heard _her _voice,

"Father may I please be excused?"

Oh her manners, her way of walking, her style, her beauty, her… _Oh GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF Alex! _

"Offcourse sweetheart, but dearest you must tell me where it is you are headed too." The King asked concerned as she surveyed his daughter.

"Oh just outside Father, I'm feeling a bit queasy but nothing a bit of fresh air cant cure."

The King was still worried.

Prince Alexander noticing his chance offered to escort her but at the same time as Tristan.

Prince Alexander LOVED the Queen. Without her help she would NOT be where he was today. Still basking in triumph he was a little late to discover that his charge had slipped away without him noticing. Frustrated he ran a hand through his hair as he sought to catch up with his beloved raven haired beauty.

After a couple of minutes he found her and grabbing her wrist pulled her toward him.

"Just WHAT do you think you're doing?" Jasmine demanded as she was pulled towards the Prince.

"Keeping you close and safe," he replied confidently before firmly attaching one hand around Jasmine's hip.

Jasmine struggled in vain as she tried to break herself free.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?" She asked in desperation.

"I think you know…" Prince Alexander replied with a piercing stare.

"If you think that I will be marrying _you _of all people, well think again because…" Jasmine was quickly silenced as Prince Alexander moved in for the kill and placed his lips right on hers.

6 months later

"Prince Alexander is an AMAZING guy" Princess Jasmine gushed as her sister and she were being prepared for their double wedding.

"He's is just the sweetest, kindest, caring most arrogant guy on the planet… and I _love _him for it!"

Juliana rolled her eyes as her sister repeated what she had been saying for the past few months. It was almost becoming a mantra!

Juliana was incredibly nervous of walking down the aisle and so was therefore being incredibly quiet. Jasmine however babbled when she was nervous as she clearly was now.

Juliana feeling her sister's distress placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry Jas. I mean what's the worst that can happen? Your dress falling off!" She joked but then Jas's eyes became huge.

"Geez Juli I never thought of _that_."

"Relax, we'll both be fine. It's funny though because I always imagined _you _to be comforting _me _on our wedding day, not vice versa."

"Juli, I'm scared" Jas said through tear filled eyes. "I don't want to leave."

"Jas don't be scared. I'll be with you all the way."

"Promise?" Jasmine asked looking like an incredibly vulnerable child.

"I promise" Juli reassured before grabbing Jasmine's hand and leading her to the long mirror hanging near the door.

Both of them gasped as they surveyed themselves. Even though everybody regarded the twins as beautiful they had never actually thought of it that way. With them dressed up in such fancy clothes with jewellery and make- up it was hard to tell that these were the same little girls that had not very long ago always had mud stains on their dresses and kept their hair unruly.

"Jasmine, Juliana quickly get ready. It's nearly ti…" The Queen rushed but then came to a halt as she looked at her children. "You two look… AMAZING! The Princes won't know what hit them!"

Just then a trumpet blared and the two Princesses headed over to the main hall.

10 months later

Princess Jasmine of Questalda began fidgeting in her bed chamber as she anxiously waited for her sister to visit.

Alexander stood on the door way trying to hide a smile as he looked upon his beautiful wife's antics. His _wife, _God it was great being able to finally call her that. Shaking his head he approached her from behind.

"Boo!" He screamed into her ear as she jumped.

Wrapping his arms around her he waited for the slap that was going to come. Feeling scared he looked at his wife's face when the slap never came. Her eyes had turned bright and full of life as she exclaimed "They're here!"

She pulled Alex into a deep kiss before taking his dazed state as an advantage and rushing down the stairs to the entrance hall.

"JJJJUUUUULLLLIIII!" she screamed before crashing into her sister and knocking the wind out of her.

"JJJAAAAASSSMINE!" Alex called after as he rushed to his wife. "Be careful!" I _knew _I shouldn't have let her go he thought dismally as he headed over to his wife before he wrapped his arms around her protectively and checking to see if she was alright.

At the same time Jonathon cried "JULI!" and did the same.

Both girls rolled their eyes at their husband's protectiveness before exclaiming at the same time…

"I've got something to tell you. I'm preg…"

And the author shall know leave it here as it seems like too much to continue writing. I know it was pretty much another stupid filler chapter but I think some of you may be able to figure out who Samara is now…

Well anyhow sorry for the delay and this excuse for a chapter but I have to do this History thing that's due tomorrow and I'm only writing cause of procrastination.

Also concerning review replies I'll do them sometime in the future when I edit this chapter.

Well review and a cookie for whoever guesses some of the plot!

Oh and people I'm apologising beforehand on how some of you guys may get author alerts and find out i havn't updated- you'll only get them if i EDIT the chapters. The reason fanfic didnt upload my story when i updated it is cause a) fanfic stuffed up and b) I'm an idiot.

Anyways cya


End file.
